Naruto Hentai Adventures: PoRO Edition
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and his family are spirited away from the Elemental Countries and to the land of Japan. There in the present time, Naruto is a member of the Japanese Special Victims Unit in the Sex Crimes Division. Arresting perps and getting some "thanks you's" in return, all in a days work for Naruto. Naruto/Harem, Uzumakicest, all PoRO hentai anime featured.
1. Prologue

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello guys, Soul here. New story: Naruto Hentai Adventures: PoRO Edition.

This story is like 'cinematic universe' of all the PoRO hentai anime that was produced, all in the same world. In this story, there is a Special Victims Unit that operates in all of Japan, and Naruto is a part of it.

Sorry, no full-on citrus here in the prologue. But, there will be in almost every chapter. That I can promise. The first two chapters will be based on Oni Chichi and Oni Chichi: Rebirth.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the PoRO hentai anime, and other crossovers that'll appear.

Special thanks goes to TenmaSosei, who helped me with the ideas for my hentai story.

 **Now presenting:** _ **Naruto Hentai Adventures: PoRO Edition**_

* * *

 **(Metropolitan)**

"Pequod, are you sure those fuckers are on site?"

" **Affirmative, Kitsune. The train with the leader is heading your way,"** confirmed the dispatcher, Pequod.

"Good. Yaiba, Tenshi, status?"

" **I am on the train now, Kitsune. Moving to engage."** a female voice, 'Yaiba' said on the other line.

" **Hold on! I didn't say I was in position, Yaiba!"** a new female voice, 'Tenshi,' yelled into her mic, **"Geez, don't engage!"**

Standing above a train station was an 18 year-old young man, who sighed and rubbed his temples. He stood at 5'8" tall, with spiky sun-blonde hair, blue eyes covered by dark shades and whisker-marks on his cheeks. His attire consisted of a casual suit, with a dark blazer, a white dress shirt, an orange tie, black leather gloves, dark slacks and orange sneakers.

"Tenshi, just cover Yaiba," said the blonde, straightening his tie, "It's showtime. Kitsune, engaging!"

Aa train passed beneath him at high speed. With no hesitation, the blonde hopped down, a blue aura surrounding his shoes. He slammed down onto the last car, suffering no ill effects after defying the laws of physics. With one fluid movement, he slid forward and dropped down to the back of the car.

Despite the wind roaring in his ears, the blonde heard his phone ring and answered it.

" **Uzumaki Naruto, what do you think you're doing?!"** a female voice yelled in his ear.

"Oh hi, Kayoko-san! Putting an end to the train molester group that is the Numbers." Naruto answered, and kicked the door down, "Can this wait?"

" **I heard about your plan to capture the Numbers, but it's too crazy! You'll hurt yourself!"**

"Calm down, Kayoko-san. I already made it onto the train. The plan we concocted with the Molester Bait Investigation Squad is going smoothly," Naruto assured her, putting orange-colored brass knuckles over his gloves, "The Numbers will be in our custody soon. Please be patient, dattebayo."

" **You always do this! Fine! I'll be waiting with the rest of the Railroad Defense Force! Rest assured that you will be punished for your daredevil tendencies!"** Kayoko yelled, hanging up.

"But you never punish me…" Naruto deadpanned, before chuckling.

He then adopted a serious expression and punched his brass-knuckled fists together, sparks flying from the impact and loud clunk. He kicked the door open and quickly walked with a purpose; with the intent to end the Molester's Carnival.

" **Looks like the party started early, eh Kit?"** a female voice growled in his head, as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the site before his eyes.

A fat business man was currently raping the throat of a terrified girl, his penis thrusting in and out her mouth, while he took pictures to blackmail her into silence. Fuming, Naruto promptly cocked his fist back and clocked the man with a mean left hook. The girl gasped for air as the man crumpled to the ground, holding his face. Naruto kicked him over and put a knee to his back, cuffing him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned the clearly traumatized girl, and promptly knocked out the rapist with an elbow to the back of his head, "Sorry, stupid question I know-"

"Thank you, mister!" the girl wailed, latching onto the blonde, "I was sleeping, then the next thing I knew, his…thing…was in my mouth! I tried to fight it, but-"

"It's okay. Where he's going, you won't be seeing him again," Naruto assured her, patting her on the head, "Now run long, missy."

Slipping from her embrace, Naruto gave a little wink, picked up the fat man's cellphone and slipped it into a plastic evidence bag.

"Wait, will I see you again?" asked the girl nervously.

Naruto smirked and took his phone out. He grabbed her phone and touched them together, with a melodic tune emanating from them.

"Sakurano Kiri-san, right? Keep in touch," Naruto advised her, giving a little salute.

"I-I will." Kiri called after him, "Thank you again, Naruto-san! I promise to repay you."

" **You and every girl you save."** the female voice mused, making Naruto chuckle.

"Keh, what can I say, Yang-chan? I love my job. Still…" Naruto looked back as he ran to the front, "The carnival is supposed to be in the front."

When he arrived at the second to last car in the front, Naruto came across some molesters having their way with some innocent girls. But the blonde quickly looked past them for a moment to see the ringleader of the Numbers.

"I've spotted Takarou Seba, the leader of the Numbers. Looks like the Special Investigation Molester Squad's information was on point." Naruto reported into his mic while rolling back his sleeves, "Moving to engage. Pequod, time to destination."

" **Five minutes tops. Yaiba and Tenshi finished on the decoy train, and is standing by."** Pequod reported, **"Do your thing, Kitsune."**

"Roger that, dattebayo." Naruto said, and whistled, "Hey assholes!"

"Uh, who the hell are you supposed to be, blondie?" one of the molesters demanded, continuing to finger his victim; the latter looking at Naruto with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Fuck off! All these girls are taken!" another molester boasted, preparing to insert his penis into his own victim, "Better luck next time!"

" **Give them hell, Kit!"** "Yang" growled, not pleased by the lack of respect the rapists were showing to their victims.

Naruto sighed before pulling out the megaphone he had behind his back, **"Attention assholes! I am Detective Uzumaki Naruto of the Japanese Special Victims Unit! You truds are under arrest for sexual assault and misconduct! Surrender now, and I promise you won't be in the hospital sipping sushi through a straw! Decide, fuckers!"**

He punched his fist together, causing sparks to fly from his orange brass knuckles.

"You, a cop? A Chado like you? Fuck off!" Molester/rapist #3 snapped, rousing cheers from his comrades.

"Please. Help us, detective-san!" one of the girls wailed before her molesters clamped his hand over her mouth.

" **Girls, close your eyes until I say so. This is going to get real ugly!"** Naruto yelled, tossing the mike away.

Once the girls compiled and closed their eyes, Naruto charged forward. He decked a molester in the face, the force making him release his screaming victim. Naruto then targeted molester #3 and nailed him with a thrust kick. Lightly moving the latter's victim away, Naruto delivered a mean uppercut to #3, implanting him into the ceiling. At that point, the remaining six molesters faces went from smug to fearful at the blonde's actions.

Naruto suddenly became a blur as he put boots to asses to the molesters aka foddler. The bone-jarring impact of the brass knuckles, followed by the zap that came afterwards, made the molester's lives hell. Worse, Naruto was using various martial arts at an MMA level. Karate for striking, kung fu for parrying, and judo throws for throws followed by cuffing the molesters.

In the span of 90 seconds, Naruto had successfully cuffed the perps on the train car he was on. And amazingly, the ring leader didn't investigate the commotion. Naruto scowled and instinctively punched a molester to knock him out.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Naruto drawled, picking up his megaphone.

The girls opened their eyes to see the back of their savior, who was now at the door leading to the front car.

"Don't worry. When this train stops, you'll be assisted by the waiting officers. Don't worry, they're female." Naruto assured them, "Stay here for now."

"Wait, don't leave us!" one of the girls called out.

"Calm down. I'm just going to end this." Naruto replied, looking over his shoulder with his eyes closed and a cheesy grin, "Ciao!"

With a little salute, Naruto entered the front car, where the ringleader of the Numbers and his men were forcing themselves onto the girls of the Special Investigation Molester Squad. He growled, hearing the cries of the poor girls being sexually assaulted against their will. He punched his fist together; the metal changing from the brass knuckles drawing everyone's attention to him.

Clearing his throat, Naruto spoke into his megaphone, **"That is far enough, Chief Inspector Takarou Seba! Don't expect any help from the Odakyu Private Railroad Company. You are under arrest for sexual harassment and sexual assault. The same goes for all for you with your non-consensual dicks in those poor girls. Now surrender, or get fucked!"**

"Or, you can join us! You're a man, right?" Seba replied with a manic grin. The Numbers Leader held up one of the SIMS girls to emphasize his point, "But, seeing how every single one of my team is taken, you'll have to wait!"

" **Pride and stupidity."** "Yang" drawled, **"DING!"**

"Sorry," Naruto growled, tossing the megaphone away, "Patience is not my strong suit."

Naruto walked towards the leader, straightening out his gloves. He gripped his fist, causing spark to fly out. The blonde then targeted the nearest molester, who was raping one of the SIMS girls that's poses as a cosplay girl. He decked him in the face, causing the scum to drop the girl. The girl managed to catch herself, as Naruto proceeded to use the molester as a punching bag. After hitting the molester with a knee to the gut, Naruto grabbed his head, and smashed it against the window. Finally, Naruto smashed his foot against the head of the molester, cracking the window.

"Final warning, dirtbags!" Naruto snarled, looking murderous, "Option A: You involuntary celibates walk out of here, handcuffed under your own power! Option B: It'll be the opposite, complete with an overnight stay at the hospital! Decide!"

"You punk!" Seba spatted, and pointed at him, "Guys, get him! Show him what happens when you cross the Numbers!" he commanded. His goons dropped the girls they were screwing.

The blonde rolled his eyes as the goons zipped up their pants. Once they were presentable, Naruto raised his hands and beckoned the Numbers to come to him.

One charged at him with his fist cocked back to deliver a haymaker. When he swung his fist out, Naruto weaved to the side and bought out his knee, buried it in his stomach. The molester threw up his lunch, before being knocked out by an uppercut The next one blindly ran at him, trying to grab him. Naruto leapt out, allowing the next goon to pass under him. He stepped on his head and push out, allowing the momentum that cause the goon to run to the door; knocking himself out against the glass.

Naruto landed on the ground, seeing two more goons coming at him. Naruto Spohn on his heel and delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking the two molesters last of the goon squad manage to lift up Naruto, but the blonde grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The goon howled as Naruto landed on his feet and tripped his up, causing the goon to fall on his face. The man was on his knees until Naruto knocked him out with a right hook, knocking him out.

"It's over." Naruto mused before feeling a pair of arms wrapped around his feet, trying to choke him out, "Urk!"

" **What did I tell you about celebrating early?"** "Yang scolded dryly as Naruto struggled.

" _Can it, you fox vixen!_ " Naruto snapped at her, making "Yang" whistle innocently.

"You bastard! You're ruining everything!" an enraged Seba snapped, trying to choke out Naruto, "What is wrong with that you are-? Woah!"

Naruto grabbed Seba's arms and heaved him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground. Seba managed to pick himself up, only to meet a punch from Naruto. The electrified brass knuckles left a burn mark on Seba's face, making him cry in pain. Naruto took a boxing stance and dealt two quick jabs to Seba's face, followed by a cross.

Seba staggered, groaning in pain with tears streaming down his face. Naruto then grabbed him by the back of his hair, and delivered a strong-style, bone-jarring elbow to Seba's face. Seba stepped back, holding the side of his face; unable to defend as Naruto followed up with an uppercut. Seba flew back and landed on his back, and rolled around, holding his face.

"Aw, did that sting?" Naruto mused, waving his hand mockingly, "It's over, Seba."

"Never~" Seba growled, shakingly getting to his feet, "I don't care who you are. You won't deny me for my dream! My desires as a man!"

Naruto grabbed a pair of handcuffs and twirled them around his finger. Seba growled and tumbled over to the blonde. The latter raised a fist with the tend of burying it into the face of the blonde. When he swung, Naruto moved his head to the side and retaliated by smacking him across the face with the handcuffs. Seba let out a pathetic whined as Naruto pressed the attack. The blonde wielded the handcuffs like a pair of nunchucks, striking Seba all over his body in lightning quick succession. Seba yelled out in pain before shoving Naruto back. The molester ran at the detective, yelling as he attempted to hit Naruto. The latter waited before blocking the haymaker, before countering with a strong-style elbow to Seba's temple. Seba staggered back, with Naruto advancing on him. He spun around and connected with a roundhouse kick that left Seba dazed and his glasses broken.

"Desires as a man? The deadly sin of Lust has clearly clouded your judgment." Naruto drawled, cracked his fingers, "This isn't a world of hentai anime, jackass. You can't make a girl yours without her content. You'll have plenty of time to think about that in prison."

"No way. I won't let you stop me-" Seba groaned, crawling away from Naruto. He then looked around, looking confused, "What? We're slowing down? And way is it...so dark in the afternoon?"

"Because we're at your final stop." Naruto answered, grinning maliciously.

An object crashed through the window and rolled beneath Seba. It detonated with a loud bang, letting out a flash of blinding light that distorted everyone's vision.

" **Stop right there, Numbers Leader Takurou Seba!"** a loud female voice sounded off from outside, **"We've already arrested the others! So just surrender already!"**

A spotlight shined in the car, showing Naruto just finishing cuffing up Seba.

"That voice! Kirishima-san-?" Seba groaned before getting elbowed in the back of his head.

"Was that really necessary, Natsuki-san?" an annoyed Naruto drawled, "I had it all under control."

"I'm sorry, Detective Uzumaki, but we never got your signal. We were worried that you were compromised." the leader of the SMIS, Kirishima Natsuki, explained, hopping into the train car, "I see there was no need."

Naruto scoffed and mockingly pat Seba on the back of his head, "As if this scum and his goons had any chance against yours truly."

Naruto stood up and brushed his suit off. At the same time, female officers stormed the car to arrest the rest of the molesters.

"Is the train surrounded?" Naruto inquired to an officer after flashing his badge.

"Yes, sir. A second squad of officer are on other side of the car." the officer reported.

Naruto nodded. He then jumped out of the train car and walked past Natsuki, "They're all yours, Office Lady."

"Hey! I'm only posing as a fake office lady because of that scum!" Natsuki yelled, shaking her fist.

"Then make the asshole pay, dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

"Will do!" Natsuki confirmed with a salute. She then looked down on her former boss, along with the rest of her comrades.

Seba sweated, "Spare me?"

"Like you and your boys spared us," Natsuki replied sweetly with a demonic look on her face. The rest of her colleagues loomed over him with similar disturbing looks, "Sorry, but we're all out of mercy~"

Naruto smirked when heard the loud, girly screams of Seba's suffering. Chuckling to himself, He walked out of the entrance to the tunnel. He grabbed a box of pocky from his coat pocket and pulled one out with his teeth.

" **Heh. A bunch of rapists and molesters arrested, and you got a girl's numbers."** "Yang" said in a praising tone, **"Not bad, Kit."**

"All in a day's work," Naruto mused, pocketing his pocky.

A police cruiser swerved in front of him. Out of the car stepped Akizuki Kayoko, the woman who is the commissioner of the JSVU. She has fair skin, long light brown wavy hair, and brown-orange eyes. Her attire is a business suit that showed off her curves.

"Yo, kaa-san! Mission accomplished!" Naruto stated cheerfully before being bopped on the head, "Ow."

"Next time, go for the least risky route! Your mother and sister would've killed me if anything happened to you!" Kayoko squeaked, waving her hand in anger, "Please, stop being such a daredevil!"

"I can't help it, kaa-san." Naruto replied smoothly with a little mock bow, "One has to have a little fun on the side while catching some perps."

"You're going to be the death of me, Naruto-kun…" Kayoko whined, slumping her arms in defeat.

"Now don't say that. You'll live forever." Naruto said cheekily, "Besides, I don't want Airi-chan to be sad. It's too early for her to lose you."

"You stressing me out with her antics will cause that." Kayoko countered with a stern look.

"Only a lover would be on pins and needles, worrying about everything I do," Naruto stated in a suggestive tone, "Got something to tell me, Ka-yo-ko-chan?"

Kayoko blushed furiously, "That's no way to speak to your superior, Naruto-san! Cease your lewd thoughts at once!"

Naruto scoffed, "Who's the more lewd between us? The one who didn't say anything about lewd stuff, or the one who said it? Heh heh heh…" Naruto stated while leaning in close to her with a grin, making her blush and sputter.

"Mou." Kayoko moaned, taking a step back. "What would your mother and sister say?"

"Kaa-chan would be excited to have a grandchild, and my sister Naruko would be jealous." Naruto replied as his phone rang, "Mochi mochi?"

" **Ah, onii-chan! Please tell me that you're coming by soon!** " a young girl sounded off.

Naruto sighed, "Is this about Kouzou-san again?"

" **I don't feel safe with this trash here! He stinks!** " the young girl yelled, **"I want him to disappear!"**

"Has he even done anything?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, looking annoyed.

"I think he's been stealing my underwear!"

"You actually keep track of them? Geez…" Naruto laughed, "Can't you get along with the guy? It's been almost a year."

" **No way! I know its him who stealing my clothes...and sniffing them! He ogled me like a creep! Please, onii-chan, can't you come back to visit?"**

Naruto sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, "All right, fine. I'll be there later in the evening after I fill in my report. Can you hold your quibbing until then?"

" **Just make it fast! I can't wait to see you again. And Marina's been pining for your return too.** "

' _You and every other girl I've met._ ' Naruto thought to himself in amusement, "Yeah, yeah." he drawled and hung up.

"Airi-chan…still isn't getting along with Kouzou-san?" Kayoko asked sadly. She had a troubled look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Sounds like it. I know that Kouzou-san is a good guy, but I'm getting concerned about Airi still hating him after all this time." Naruto commented, and walked over to Kayoko's car.

"I guess she still needs some time. She's still a child after all." Kayoko replied, but in a nervous tone that didn't go unnoticed, "Maybe seeing you will lift her spirits. You have been gone a while."

Naruto nodded and dialed a number, "Yaiba. Tenshi. I'm heading back to the station with Kayoko-san. Can you help with the clean up while I do a debriefing?"

" **Of course, we understand."** Yaiba responded, with the sounds of Tenshi's giggling being heard in the background.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You tapped my phone again, didn't you Yoko?"

" **Why Naruto, I have no idea what you're talking about,"** Tenshi, now named Yoko, replied sultry, **"I certainly didn't hear a young maiden pining for her older brother to come home to her. My suggestion, get some condoms. You're gonna need them~"**

"I hate you." Naruto replied flatly.

" **My blowjobs and pussy say otherwise."** Yoko shot back cheekily, causing Naruto to blush and steam, **"Don't worry. Kiruko and I got this. Go get her, tiger!"**

Naruto ended up a sputtering mess as Yoko hung up. He groaned and pocketed his phone, before turning around to see Kayoko with an eerie smile on her face.

"Oh Naruto? I hope that you aren't planning on having illicit relations with my little angel." she said, with her eyes not matching her smile.

"...You are jealous, dattebayo…"

* * *

 **(Akizuki and Uzumaki residence)**

Naruto, on his motorcycle, pulled out in front of a two-story house. It was where he lived with his mother Kushina, his sister Naruko, and Kayoko and her two daughters.

As soon as Naruto got off his motorcycle, his cell rang, "Moshi moshi?"

" **I heard you had quite the day, Naruto.** "

"It was all in a day's work, kaa-chan." Naruto answer with a smile.

" **I'm sure it was. But, I can't talk due to my hectic schedule here in the UK."** Kushina responded sheepishly.

"You're a model, kaa-chan. Of course you have a hellish schedule." Naruto drawled, opening the front door, "You and Naruko both."

" **Mou, if only Naruko-chan and I can switch roles~"** Kushina whined, making Naruto scoff, **"Still, it's been some ride, hasn't it?"**

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "New world, new family…"

* * *

 **(Years ago)**

Uzumaki Naruto. He was born the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker-marks on his cheeks due to the influence of Kurama, a great Chakra Beast. He even had a little twin sister, Naruko, so she shared the same features as him. They were temporary kidnapped by Masked Man, who released the Kurama from its Jinchuriki, Kushina. Minato rescued the twins and Kushina, and did battle with the Masked Man, who had the Kyuubi attack Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Minato defeated the Masked Man, and Kushina restrains her Tailed Beasts. Minato looked to seal the beast into the newborn Naruto and Naruko with the help of the Shinigami. But the Masked Man, in a spiteful manner, had Kurama stab them with its claws, just as his control of it vanished. Kurama was horrified; not only was its former container dying, but their deaths leaves the door open for Konoha to finally use it as a weapon like they wanted.

Despite despair filling _her_ being, Kurama had different ideas.

" **Shinigami-sama!"** she called out in a feminine voice instead of her default masculine growl.

" **Hmm?"** Shinigami didn't spare the fox a glance as it completed its seal on Naruto's belly, **"What is it, Kurama?"**

" **Please! After you seal me into the kit, take him away from this world! Without Kushina-chan and Namikaze-baka, that village will cause him nothing about pain! Even his sister won't be an exception!"** Kurama pleaded to the great deity, **"All those people care about it is playing God, and I refuse to be a part of it!"**

" **Hmm, you do have a point."** Shinigami murmured thoughtfully as it wrote its seal onto Naruko's belly.

"Wait, not everyone in Konoha is bad! They can't ignore our Will and Testament." Minato protested, but the Shinigami shook its head, "They just…can't…"

" **If that were true, the Toad's Summoner would've never have divulged the prophecy to his superiors. That's why your village had such a big head, Namikaze Minato. You may have tried to snuff out the darkness, but sooner or later, those you left in power would've moved against you."** Shinigami explained in a scolding and feminine tone, **"Even more so when you summoned me. Your soul is mine now."**

"But what about the Akatsuki?" Minato questioned, looking mournfully at his home village, "Konoha needs my children and Kurama-san."

Shinigami made a noise like an angry wrath, **"If they're as strong as they love to boast, they can take care of the Akatsuki no problem. Besides, Kurama's plead hold merit since I've been looking for a way to punish most of the Elemental Countries for their role in the fall of the Uzumaki clan; a clan I hold close to my heart since they're descended from me."**

"Wait. The Elemental Countries?" Kushina asked, confused, "I thought it was just Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa."

" **It was them, but they had assistance from Konoha. How do you think that those three villages infiltrated the village? After all, Namikaze's sensei managed to break through them."** Shinigami pointed out.

"Jiraiya-sensei?! Impossible!" Minato gasped, "He would…never…"

" **Search your feelings Namikaze, for you know them to be true."** Shinigami stated sagely.

" **How do you know this?"** Kurama asked.

" **I was bored, so I tortured the souls of those involved in the operation. Not only did they sold Jiraiya out, but the Shinobi Advisory Board and the Civilian Council as well. Don't worry, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as well as the Shinobi Council, san Uchiha and Hyuuga, is innocent."** Shinigami asked airly.

"The old monkey allowed that?! The Civilian Council are not supposed to have a say in shinobi affairs!" Minato said angrily, looking back at the village.

"It can't be…" Kushina whispered, looking ready to cry, "But somewhere in my heart, I always knew."

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Kushina-chan. I…failed you. I failed you and the children." Minato murmured, holding Kushina close.

" **No matter. Konoha's time will come."** Shinigami assured them, **"As for this moment, Kurama- no, Kurahime, I shall grant you your request."**

" **Shinigami-sama?"** Kurama asked hopefully, its voice turned from masculine to feminine.

Shinigami took off its hood, revealing their face to be a beautiful woman. She had silver eyes, red eyes, and regal features with a bit of cute mixed in. She raised her hand and focused her energy on Kurama.

Kurama growled, feeling its entire being being split apart, **"Wait, Shinigami-sama, why are you, ARGH!"**

In a flash of red, the single Kyuubi became two. One had its regular orange fur, while the other had darkened orange fur. The two Kyuubi looked at each other in shock, before being enveloped in red light, turning into humanoid shapes.

"Sorry, Kurahime-chan, but this is necessary to keep you and the twins together." Shinigami said, before sealing the Yang-chakra Kyuubi into Naruto, and the Yin-chakra Kyuubi into Naruko in a flash of light, "I shall take you and the children to the world beyond the mist. As for you two, huh?"

Shinigami frowned when she only saw Minato, who was on his knee, bleeding from his torso. Kushina was nowhere to be found.

"Kushina! She...jumped into the sealing." Minato said, and coughed up blood, "I told her not to. I tried to stop her."

" **I see. It might be a good thing for her. The mental energies shared by the twins will help heal her body in several years time."** Shinigami mused, turning her attention to Minato, **"As for you, there's a price for summoning me. You know that, right?"**

Minato nodded, "Yes, I understand. I'll leave Konoha to my children should they decide to burn it to the ground when they return."

" **Good. But considering how things are moving, they may not have to."** Shinigami said, before turning Minato into a blue orb, **"Don't worry, I'll find a use for you yet for your new life...as one of my Soul Reapers."**

With that, Shinigami devoured the orb, and sighed, **"I really hate this job."**

Looking at the sleeping Naru twins, she picked them up and disappeared into a dark portal.

" **Now, let's find you a home…"**

* * *

 **(Present time)**

Now in the washroom, naked with a towel wrapped around his waist, Naruto poured water over himself to wash the soap off his body. He shook her head and rubbed his hair to make it spiky again.

For him, it was hard to believe where his life was at. Some celestial entity that was the Death God took him and his sister away from their birthplace, and dropped them off in Japan. There, they were found by Kayoko, who was reeling from another sour divorce from a cheating bastard. She took him and his sister in and raised them alongside her own children, Airi and Marina.

Kushina was Kayoko's first taste of the supernatural. Kushina had completely healed from her wounds, and materialized back to the real world when Naruto and Naruko turned ten. Despite Kushina's reappearance, she and Kayoko butted heads when raising Naruto, Naruko, Airi, and Marina. This happened for a few years until Naruto and Naruko pulled a colossal prank on the two. Since then, Kushina and Kayoko has gotten along.

In more ways than one that is.

As for Naruto, life has been interesting to say the least. He and Naruko proved themselves as prodigies, and their talents netted them early graduation at age 12. After graduation, Naruto and Naruko took different career paths. Naruko had a talent for singing, and became an idol and gravure model.

Naruto originally wanted to be a professional wrestler, but he had a talent for helping people, and became the country's youngest police cadet. His many achievements, 99% case close rate, and charming personality allowed him entrance into the Japanese Special Victims Unit at the age of 15.

The Japanese Special Victims Unit was created by Japan's first female Prime Minister, who fought against the norm's of Japan's matriarchal society. It is an elite police unit consisting of special detectives that investigate and prosecute sexually based offenses, as well as child abuse and crimes against the elderly. Naruto was assigned to the all-female Sex Crimes Unit, where they deal with crimes of rape, attempted sexual assault, and sexual misconduct. There was another unit, the Domestic Crimes Unit, handles domestic violence, the abuse of children, the disabled, and elderly victims of non-sex crimes.

Now a three year veteran of the JSVU, Naruto's future was looking bright.

"Hmm, maybe it's time for me to use the accumulated paid vacation time I neglected to use. But…" Naruto lathered his hair with shampoo, "If I do that, I'll miss a few key cases that the girls may need my help on. After all, there'll a lot of girls out there getting netorare'd; not to mention-"

There was a knock on the door, "Onii-chan? Are you in there?"

The familiar voice knocked Naruto out of his thoughts, making him sigh, "Airi-chan, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is up there for a reason. What do you need?"

"Nothing! I-"

Naruto frowned at the paused, before the door slid opened. His eye widened when he saw his surrogate little sister, Akizuki Airi, walking into the steam filled room.

Airi was a young girl with blonde hair tied in French pigtails; blue eyes, and fair skin. She was around 5'3", and has a sizeable chest for her short stature. She was in the nude, and covered by a towel wrapped around her ample chest.

"I just wanted to wash your back!" she squeaked, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"I hope that's all you want to do." Naruto deadpanned, and looked away.

Airi blushed, "Of course! I'm not perverted at all!" she said, before catching the washrag Naruto threw to her.

"Just my back, nothing else. Promise?" Naruto said, smirking.

"Promise!" Airi cheered.

She ran over to her surrogate brother, but slipped on the wet floor. Naruto quickly sprang up and caught her before she fell. Airi now found herself in the arms of Naruto, who smiled down at her.

"Tone down the excitement, Airi-chan. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto chided her, and poked her on the nose.

"Hai~" Airi whispered, her blush increasing.

After they recovered, Airi started washed Naruto's back. Naruto himself washed his front and his limbs.

"...Onii-chan?"

"Fire away, Airi-chan."

"You smell nice."

"Nicer than Kouzou, right?"

"You're nothing like him! You're kind, sweet, and reliable. That man is a stinky nuisance and a creep! Like he hasn't used deodorant his entire life!"

"If that were true, then the whole house would be smelling of his scent, you know. I know you don't like him, but don't exaggerate so much. Also," Naruto turned his head to look at Airi, "Has he really been stealing your stuff."

"You had asked me if I keep track of my clothes. The answer is yes. I started to do that a few months ago when I noticed that my favorite underwear went missing. They always reappear in my room in the morning. And then I noticed a pattern, that my stuff goes missing whenever that trash does the laundry!"

Naruto frowned at the accusation. The fact that Airi really had to keep track of her missing clothes that mysteriously reappears raised a few red flags. And knew from his experience at the JSVU to take all accusations seriously.

"All right, all done!" Airi said, pouring water on Naruto's body, "Your turn!"

"Hai, hai." Naruto sighed as he turned to back Airi, who turned around.

Airi let her towel dropped, allowing her fellow blonde to see her smooth back. Naruto blushed a bit when he saw a bit of her breasts.

"You've grown again." he noted, and rubbed Airi's back with the washrag, "Trying to be a gravure idol like Naruko?"

"Oh, of course not! I don't want everyone in the world ogling me like that creep does!" Airi protested with a cute glare, "Not only that, but an idol can't even have a life…a family…"

"Well, kaa-chan and Naruko are not bound by those restrictions. Hell, they could care less. I mean, it's common knowledge that my kaa-chan reconnected and is in a relationship with her childhood friends Mikoto-san and Hitomi-san." Naruto commented with a smirk, "She could care less what her audience thinks of her. After all, she's making money from those that can't get enough of her body."

"But those creeps-" Airi started, looking worried.

"Can look, and wank off, but can't touch. They never will. But if they overstep their boundaries, its their funeral." Naruto growled with a fierce look in his eye, "That is, if kaa-chan leaves anything left from them, dattebayo."

"Geez, you're so protective, it's scary," Airi said, a hint of far in her voice, "I feel sorry for anyone going after any girlfriends you have."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Airi blew a sour raspberry at him, " _Almost_ sorry."

Both blondes laughed, and Naruto rubbed her head.

"About Kouzou. I'll look into him. That I can promise." Naruto whispered to her, and kissed the side of her forehead, "And if he's found wanting, I'll kick his ass."

"Thank you, Naruto-oniichan." Airi murmured, and returned the kiss by kissing him on his lips.

Naruto was surprised, and touched his lip after Airi pulled back.

"For luck." she stated with a wink.

Naruto gave a dry laugh at the unexpected kiss of affection. Then, Airi tackled him into the water.

The sounds of splashing and laughing could be heard outside the door, where a tall man gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth.

' _Enjoy Airi while you can, Uzumaki. Soon, she will be_ _ **mine!**_ _'_

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Next time, Chapter 01: Naruto and Airi**

 _-Airi, as well as Marina, is in the crosshairs of Kouzou, who wants to have sex with them. Can Naruto save Airi in time? And what will come after?_

So, that's it from me. I shall see you all later. Peace out, ja ne, see you in the next update!

* * *

 **-Chapter notes**

Naruto's partners are Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann and Kiruko Otonashi from Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san.

"Yang" is the Yang Kyuubi within Naruto. Naruko of course has the Yin Kyuubi.

The train sequence is from the h-manga Special Molester Decoy Investigation Squad by Sakaki Naomoto.

The oral rape scene is from Nuki Doki Tenshi to Akuma no Sakusei Battle Revolution from Collaboration Works.

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos and reaction videos. Hit the bell too!

My video game streams (PS4 and PC), have moved to **Twitch**. Join me in my streaming sessions for some Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions- for video and fanfiction updates.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at SoulEmbrace2010 for random retweets of mostly pictures of anime and video game ladies, and other stuff.

 _ **PM**_ me if you want to join my **Discord** server, Shattered Realms with Soul and Friends, where you can talk with me, my friends, fellow writers, share story ideas, and share pictures. Hell, even NSFW stuff as well ;) Join us in the Chaos!

* * *

 **Released: Monday, August 13, 2018**


	2. Naruto and Airi

_**Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, Tsukimihara wo padoru padoru~!**_

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays minna-san, and welcome back to Naruto Hentai Adventures: PoRO Edition.

You want a lemon? You got a lemon. That is my Christmas gift to you all. Have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the PoRO hentai anime, and other crossovers that'll appear.

Special thanks to TenmaSosei, who helped me with this; RaptorCloak for praising my lemon; and NorthSouthGorem for beta-ing.

On with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Naruto and Airi**

* * *

 **(JSVU Branch Office)**

A few days passed since the Train Molester incident. It was another case closed for Naruto and his team, and Naruto himself was looking for some downtime.

"You're finally taking a vacation! About damn time, Naruto~" Kayoko cheered, wrapping the blonde up in a hug, "After years and service, you more than earned it. Take as much time as you need!"

Naruto would've responded, but his face was pressed into Kayoko's DD-cup breasts. Losing precious air, he flailed his arms to get her attention.

"Maybe Kushina-san will finally get off my tail for you getting into dangerous-" Kayoko said before noticing Naruto waving his arms. She blushed when she saw that she had his head in her breasts and his face changing color, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She released Naruto, who was red in the face and had swirls in his eyes.

"Guh~ Did anyone get the size of that chick?" he asked, swaying on his feet.

"33DD." Kayoko responded with a sly smile.

"Thank you." Naruto groaned as Kayoko sat him in a chair.

" **Smooth…"** Yang teased, prodding an astral projection of Naruto in his mindscape.

"Oh, get a hold of of yourself. Your near trip to heaven can't have seen that bad." Kayoko cooed, pressing the side of her breast against Naruto's head.

"Barring the fact you nearly killed me," Naruto grumbled, holding his head, "You're way too happy at me putting my vacation days in."

"Because you're a young man, and you need to live your life to the fullest. Life is more than just closing cases and whatnot." Kayoko chided the blonde, wagging her finger at him, "Remember, you're not the only one in the Sex Crime Division. Your co-workers have the same drive as you to save victims from their abusers."

"You have a point on that." Naruto mused with a shrug, "I guess I can let them handle the other cases."

" **But you'll miss out on all that sweet, sweet thank you sex,"** Yang whined.

Naruto's eye twitched, _**"How can I miss out on something I never did?"**_

" **Yet…"**

"Do that. Just try not to work a case, and relax." Kayoko said and waved her hand, "Now go on, shoo shoo. We have it locked down here. Go enjoy your downtime."

Naruto nodded and stood up, "Sure thing. Try not to burn the place down when I'm gone."

Kayoko sputtered in indignation as Naruto walked out the door.

"Jeez, Naruto. Still, it beats you being so closed off when you first arrived."

Her mind wandered back to Naruto's first year in the Sex Crimes Division. It was her that brought Naruto into the JSVU when he was fresh out of the academy. Despite his outgoing and charming personality that gravitated people towards him, he was closed off and distant when he arrived into the Unit. He was clearly nervous when it came to working in an all-female Unit dedicated to protecting special victims from sexual assault and harassment. It didn't help that the others were wary of him at first due to him being a male. Not that they suspected that he might just be on the force to try and get a date or something.

But when he'd set to work, everything change. His debut career bust from eliminating a sex cult that uses young girls as "sacrifices". He worked by himself, never asking for assistance from anyone. However, when it came time for the confrontation, his co-workers rallied behind him, and together they'd took down the cult. From that point on, the girls had slowly started trusting Naruto, and he'd opened up to them.

"One person can truly make a difference. And Naruto proved that. I can rest easy knowing that the world has a young man like him." Kayoko murmured, "Maybe, just maybe…"

* * *

 **(Locker Room)**

" **Geez kit! Why are you trying to become a workaholic?"** Yang snapped, forming tick marks on her head when the astral projection of Naruto ignored her, **"I know you're worried about all the potential victims out there, but you need to relax and let the others handle it!"**

Naruto ignored her as he was packing his bookbag full of case files. Despite being on a three-month vacation, he was looking to work on cases when he was bored. One of the things he'd learned in the Academy was constant vigilance: You never know what was going to go down, so you always had to be ready at a moment's notice.

"Seriously, Naruto? Are you allergic to breaks or something?" An arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder, a slender hand grabbing a stack of case files in Naruto's own hands, "Leave these to us."

Naruto turned his head to see the dazzling smile of the busty redhead sniper, Yoko Littner, ''Sorry, but I feel that I'll go crazy about the cases that'll fly over my head. Not that I feel that you gals can't do this, but I don't want to be left out of the action."

"You're a regular adrenaline junkie. Most of us here would've never pegged you for a thrill-seeker when you first arrived. But you proved your place here several times over," Yoko said, lightly shaking the blonde with affection, "But there's this thing called burnout, and no one should go through that."

"Is that why you took your own vacation to LA, relaxing on the beaches?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I highly recommend it. It does wonderful for the psyche." Yoko suggested, and pinched Naruto's whiskered-marked cheeks, "I say taking Airi-chan. I heard she was still having trouble adjusting to her new dad after all this time."

" **And she wants your 12 inch cock-"**

" _ **Shut it, you!"**_ Naruto coughed into his hand and had a grimace on his face, "I wish I can say she'll be fine, but…" his phone rang, interrupting his statement. He looked at the caller ID to see Airi's name, "Speak of the angel. It's Airi-chan." he answered the call, "Yo, Airi-chan. What's up?"

He frowned when he heard nothing but heavy breathing.

"Airi-chan? Are you okay?" he asked, sharing a look of concern with Yoko.

" **Onii...chan...help...me…"** Airi whimpered through the phone, **"Please…"**

"Airi-chan? What happened?!" Naruto demanded, zipping up his backpack and throwing it on his back, "Airi-chan, speak to me!"

" **That trash…sprayed me with something…"** Airi gasped, **"My body is…so hot. I'm in my room…but he's trying to get in. Please…help me. I don't…know how long I…can hold…him…!"**

"I'm on way!" exclaimed Naruto, pressing a button on his phone, "Stay on the line with me! I'll get there as fast as I can!"

"Naruto?" Yoko asked as Naruto bolted to the door, "What's going on?!"

"Airi is being attacked and was dosed with something! Mobilize the others!" Naruto shouted at her and hit the staircase.

Yoko nodded and headed towards the technological savvy Squad Room. She whistled, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Everyone, gear up! Naruto needs our help! Get ready to head over to the Chief's place!" Yoko shouted and clapped her hands, "Move move move!"

"Why my place?"

Yoko saw Kayoko coming out of her office, looking baffled.

"Is Airi okay? And where Naruto?" Kayoko questioned.

"Chief Kayoko, Naruto just received a call from Airi. She may have become a Special Victim." Yoko reported, causing Kayoko to gasp in shock.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto revved up his motorcycle and zoomed out of the parking garage. Turning on his sirens, he flat out ignored the street signs and sped down the road. Years of driving to crime scenes and chasing escaping suspects had him swerving around vehicles and jaywalking civilians in the crosswalk. If he obeyed the traffic signs, it would take him 30 minutes to get to his shared house with Kayoko and Airi. But thanks to his custom-bike with sirens and nitro, he could get there in under ten minutes.

"Airi, are you still there?!" Naruto shouted over the wind, "I'm seven minutes away!"

" **Onii-chan, he's…coming. And my body…is getting hotter!"** Airi whined, **"I have nowhere else to go. No, I don't…want this! I don't want that scum to take me like he did Sana!"**

"Sana? What?!" Naruto yelled, hitting a corner, "Kouzou raped Sana?!"

" **N-No! She was…sucking on his thing! Willingly! She's working with him!"** Airi screamed as loud bumps sounded over the line, **"She made him her personal videos of me, and he got off on them!"**

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto growled, hitting the nitro.

" **Heh! Crouching cloudcuckoolander, hidden slut."** Yang mused.

Kuranaka Sana was Airi's best friend. When Naruto met her, she seemed like an oddball, always having a camcorder on hand. Plus, she was playful and flirtatious at times with Airi, so much so that they could be confused for a lesbian couple.

"You have a weapon, Airi?" Naruto inquired, and zoomed across a hill that had him flying.

" **Does…a mirror count? Or that...tase-"** Airi wheezed before a loud crash was heard from her end, **"Oh no, he got through my door! No, stay…away from me! You piece of shit! Trash! Scum! Ah!"**

"Airi? Airi!" Naruto yelled, only to hear heavy breathing that was not Airi.

" **She's mine now, Uzumaki."** the familiar voice of Kouzou said before the line was cut.

" **Well now my container. That scum Kouzou is about violate Airi, taking her virginity that she held sacredly for you."** Yang cooed with a smirk at the focused face of the astral projection of Naruto, **"Can you get there in time? Can you save her from becoming a Special Victim?"**

"Of course, fox." Naruto replied coolly, his eye turning from blue to red as he glared at Yang.

" **And Kouzou? What is he to you now?"**

"He's dead already. He just don't know it yet." Naruto said coldly and pocketed his phone.

Gritting his teeth, he channeled his chakra through his bike, making it go even faster.

' _And here I thought Kouzou was some average joe. Kayoko-san sure knows how to pick 'em!'_

* * *

 **(Akizuki-Uzumaki residence)**

Airi was terrified. She was scooting herself back right after her "father" Kouzou grabbed her phone and tossed it away. It didn't help matters that the fire in her body was increasing, causing her to be aroused.

"You know, Airi," Kouzou said in a smirk on his face, "It's amazing that you're able to move in the state you're in. I'll have to re-evaluate its potency with my old employer."

Airi gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the feelings in her body, "Your old…employer?"

"They're none of your concern." Kouzou mused, examining the fluid he'd sprayed Airi with, "Your only concern is to suck my cock with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Eww! Never! I'll never put my mouth anywhere near that disgusting thing!" Airi screamed in defiance, "Never, never, ever, ever!"

"Now now, Airi-chan. You'll be singing a different tone soon enough," Kouzou said in a reassuring manner and a smile, "Just like your friend did."

Airi gritted her teeth as Kouzou bent down towards her. He wore that damnable, perverted smile, the same one she'd seen on his face when he'd sniffed her stolen panties. Her hand was behind her desk, moving around as she watched him raise the vial containing the pink liquid that made her aroused. Gripping the object she was looking for, she lashed out, just as Kouzou spray her with the drug again.

"Ahhhhnnnnnnn!"

"Gahhhhhhhhhrrrggggggg!"

Airi whipped out her stungun Naruto gave her for her birthday. Even as the mist sprayed into her face, she jammed the metal tongs of the taser into Kouzou's neck and squeezed the trigger.

Kouzou yelled out as electricity surged through his body, making him recoil. He lurched back to get some distance, but Airi lunged and tased his side, making him yell out as his body jerked around from the voltage.

Airi started gasping, her body being completed aroused. She crawled away, exiting her room, while trying (and failing) to prevent lewd thoughts from bombarding her mind.

' _Naruto-oniichan!'_ she thought, crawling into the kitchen, _'Please, come save me! I don't want Kouzou's cock! I want yours- No, not like that!'_

As she moved to the foyer, she heard the distant sound of a siren getting closer.

' _Onii-chan, you came! Finally, you can pound me like no tomor- No!'_ Airi shook her head, blushing furiously at the perverted thought that ran through her head, _'No, no, no! Bad Airi! Don't think that! Just get out of here, away from that scum, so that onii-chan can push you down and plow- NO NO NO!'_

With the sirens getting closer, Airi made it to the foyer. But in front of the door was her "best friend" Sana. She had short, brown hair, green eyes; and a look of lust in her eyes. She was wearing her school uniform, with her dress shirt open to show her perky breasts. She was also in her panties, and semen dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Mou, where are you going, Airi?" Sana asked, pouting, "It's rude to deny Kouzou the pleasure he's willing to give you."

"You…traitor…" Airi growled, her limbs giving out, causing her to fall to the floor, "You know…who I really…want to fuck me…"

At this point, Airi didn't care how she spoke. Thanks to the drug, her will was crumbling, and her body burned from within. Her panties were drenched, and they were slowly seeping into her hotpants. Her breaths became ragged, and her arms were under her breasts, with her nippling showing signs of hardening through her top.

"I know. You want to be with Naruto-san," Sana acknowledged with a gentle smile, "But wouldn't it be better to be with a man who's close by, than someone who's miles away?"

"Ha, you call that a piece of trash a man? Onii-chan's more of a man than that piece of filth!" Airi sneered at her 'friend', "I've seen both their sizes, and onii-chan dwarfs that trash on every level! I can't wait for this cock to be inside- What am I saying!" she yelled, her hand traveling beneath her panties.

"Your perverted self has taken over. Such is the power of my latest drug."

Airi shivered at the smooth sounding voice of her most hated "father". Shaking, her looked over her shoulder with a fierce glare at Kouzou, who was directly behind her.

"Now then," Kouzou bent down and grabbed Airi's hotspots, "Time to enjoy the fruits of my labor."

"You really are…stupid, trash." Airi growled, trying to crawl away as Kouzou tugged at her bottoms, "Onii-chan, will come bursting in…at any moment. He'll make you sorry!"

Kouzou chuckled as he pulled her hotpants off, along with her panties, "And when he comes in, he'll see me taking your virginity that you oh so desperately saved for him. I wonder how he'll react?" he mockingly wondered, putting his tool near Airi's pussy, "I'll tell you how-"

"Ah…ahhh…!" Sana suddenly stuttered, pointing behind her "master."

A heavy pressure suddenly filled the foyer, causing Kouzou to sweat. He slowly turned to find the object of his hatred, cracking his neck and knuckles ominously.

"Oh ho, no. Don't mind me." Naruto said cheerfully, with an evil glint in his eyes, "By all means…" His face twisted into an outright demonic glower. _**"Give me some ideas."**_

"Naruto-oniichan!" Airi cheered, her voice dripping hints with lust.

"Impossible! You were supposed to come through the front door!" Kouzou yelled, looking from the door to the blonde, "Where did you come from?!"

"That's the least of your worries, shithead." Naruto countered coolly, electricity crackling through his brass knuckles, "You managed to dash my hopes of Airi-chan's stories being mere fantasy," his eyes traveled to Sana, "With some help, I see."

"Uh, um." Sana swallowed, taking a step back, "Hi, Naruto-san…You're back, earlier than expected…"

"Well, Airi-chan's phone call had something to do with that." Naruto drawled, "I mean, did you hear the sirens before I shut them off? They were pretty fuckin' loud, amirite?"

"And now here you are, a knight in shining armor-" Kouzou mused with mock praised.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Shining _orange_ armor, but continue."

"But why don't you stay right there, or else I just might slip into Airi here." Kouzou threatened, his penis dangerously close to Airi's pussy.

"Eep!" Airi squeaked. She struggled to crawl away, but Kouzou's hands were on her hips, keeping her in place.

"You were planning to do so anyway, so that threat is moot. But wait," Naruto flashed a dangerous grin, "I have a retort!"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and in stormed Kayoko. Her furious expression turned into a look of horror at the sight before her; of her "beloved husband" about violate her precious daughter. She brought her hands to her mouth, shaking and taking a step back. Kouzou was looking as if his hand was caught in the preverbal cookie jar. As for Sana, the door suddenly burst open caused her to fall on her butt.

Naruto used this chance to launch himself forward, hopping towards an unsuspecting Kouzou. Moving his legs as if riding a bicycle, he blasted Kouzou with a flying knee strike to the back of his head. The impact caused Kouzou to lurch forward, with his hands shooting to the back of his head in pain. He nearly slid himself into Airi, but the latter's knees had gave out, causing her to fall to the floor, missing his dick.

Naruto landed on his feet, spun on his heel, and landed a bone-jarring kick to Kouzou's face. He grinned as he heard a crunch, and felt Kouzou's nose cave in.

The now disgraced "father" rolled along the floor from the force of Naruto's kick. He howled in pain, rolling around and clutching at his now broken nose.

"Airi-chan!" Naruto quickly brought himself to his fellow blonde's side, "Glad I got to you in time! I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?!"

As soon as she laid eyes on Naruto's, she gave a sloppy smile, "Of course I am, now that you're here." she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "Please, my body's burning up inside. Help me~"

"Airi-chan, wait! Hold on!" Naruto protested as she tried to kiss him, "You're obviously not well. Looks like you've been hit with an aphrodisiac. I gotta get you to the shower."

"That…won't work, Uzumaki."

Naruto groaned in annoyance and looked at the downed Kouzou. He frowned when he saw a smile on his face, "And what do you mean by that, asswipe?" he asked as Kayoko came to Airi's side.

"A cold shower won't fix Airi's increasing horniness for a male." Kouzou laughed, "Only a man's semen can sate her lust."

"Let me guess, you were going to be the one." Naruto growled, while trying to stop Airi's hand from wandering his body, "And dosed her to make it easier."

"And I would've gotten away with it too. Oh well," Kouzou sighed in a dramatic fashion, "There's always a next time to sample those tight pussies. For now, I can only imagine those sweet moans Airi and Marina would made from my dick. Heh, at least I had fun with Sana,"

"Kouzou-sensei…" Sana murmured, clasping her hands together.

"Way to make yourself even more of a deadman," Naruto snarled, his eyes turning red, "Going after Marina-chan too-"

"You! How could you do this to us?!" Kayoko suddenly screamed, her tear-stained face glaring daggers at her "husband", "You said…you said you would be a good father to my children! Is this what you meant?! Violating my daughters for your sick amusement?!"

"What can I say, darling?" Kouzou replied with a lecherous grin, "You may be a good lay from time to time, but I like some spice in my life. And girls like _our_ daughters gets me hard like no others. Not even you, my dear, sweet Kayoko- _chan_ ~"

"Well, they're not your daughters anymore." Kayoko stated coldly.

As she said that, officers from the JSVU swarmed the front door. Naruto's partners, Yoko and Kiruko led the charge.

"Someone get Airi-chan off me. She's been sprayed with some kind of love potion."

"Ukitsuki Kouzou, you have under arrest for the attempted rape of my daughter Airi." Kayoko declared in an authoritative tone, "As well as satituary rape of Sana. Cuff him!"

Naruto raised his hand, stopping the approaching officers, "Before you do that," he walked over to Kouzou, who was struggling to get to his feet, "Hey Kouzou-teme, what's the opposite of a King of Strong-Style?"

"Huh?" Kouzou looked baffled, "What are you-?"

Naruto's evil grin returned as he activated his electrified brass knuckles, "King of Dong-Style!"

The blonde unleashed an uppercut directly to Kouzou's crown jewels. The former lets out a scream that sounded like a long, high-pitched squeak. Clutching his balls, he fell to his knees, eye widened and mouth wide open. His evil grin still plastered on his face, Naruto reared back his fist and delivered a devastating haymaker to the side of Kouzou's face. The force sent crashing onto the floor, knocked out.

"Naruto…"

The blonde looked behind him to see Yoko with an exasperated look on her face, "That joke was in terrible taste."

"Don't care. Better than your Christopher Walken and Christopher Reeves jokes when you kneecap suspects." Naruto deadpanned as officers moved in to arrest Kouzou.

Yoko stuck out her tongue, "Touche…"

"Wait, where are you taking me?!"

Naruto turned to see Kiruko trying to escort Airi away, but the latter was struggling.

"To the hospital. It's just to be safe-"

"NO!" Airi managed to wiggle free and wrapped her arms around Naruto's midsection, "I don't wanna go. I want to stay with onii-chan!"

"Airi-chan, it's standard procedure. We need to observe you due to the drug Kouzou dosed you with. Who knows what the side-effects could do to you if left unchecked." Kayoko said, talking towards the two blondes, "Please Airi-chan-"

"No! Why should I listen to you, when you completely ignored me about that filth!" Airi yelled, moving herself to hide behind Naruto.

"Airi-chan…" Kayoko murmured, looking sorrowful.

"Kayoko, I'll talk to her." Naruto spoke up, raising a hand, which Airi immediately latched onto, "She just needs time." With a wink, he took Airi upstairs.

"As for you," Kayoko grabbed Sana by the arm and wrapped her in a towel, "We are going back to headquarters for a little _chat_."

"I'm sorry, Kayoko-san," Sana murmured, unable to looking in Kayoko's eyes, "But…can I go use the bathroom first?" she asked in sudden meekness.

Kayoko narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on the girl, "How about no."

"You drive a hard bargain." Sana noted, laughing nervously.

Back with Naruto and Airi, the latter tightened her grip on his arm when they passed by Kouzou's room. Naruto frowned when he noticed Kouzou's desk from the open door. Peering in, he saw that Kouzou turned his makeshift desk into a chemistry lab. Plus, his TV was playing Sana's personal videos of Airi.

"Oy, Yoko, Kiruko, get up here and search the asshole's room!" Naruto shouted, directing his yell towards the staircase.

"On it!" Yoko yelled back.

"Ukitsuki's has just been taken away to our facility to be process. We'll be up there soon!" Kiruko added.

"Thanks!" Naruto confirmed before ushering Airi into her room. While he thought of taking Airi to his own room, he figured that taking Airi to her room would help her relax, "Okay Airi-chan, let's-"

"Fuck!"

Airi dived into Naruto, causing them to land on her bed. She was now on top of Naruto, with a sultry look on her face.

"How about," Naruto managed to switch positions with Airi, now pinning her beneath him, "No~"

"Onii-chan, you don't want to fuck me?" Airi asked innocently, "I thought you love girls with big breasts. I've seen your porn stash. I know you've been with Yoko-san, Kiruko-san, and even the victims."

"Okay, Airi-chan. First, my porn stash, what the hell." Naruto drawled, looking irked, "Second, yes I do have fun on the side with Yoko and Kiruko. And third, no I haven't laid around with the victims. And fourth? Oh yeah, you're totally not perverted at all."

"It's that drug's fault! It's burning me up inside! Only onii-chan's big cock can cool me down. Please?" Airi begged, raising her leg and rubbing her shin against Naruto's nether regions. Her face turned redder when she saw and felt the tent in Naruto's pants, "See, I know you want to take me here and now."

Naruto swallowed as he watched Airi lift up her top, exposing her D-cup breasts. They bounced about when she freed them from their confinement; her pink, perky nipples stiffening.

"Admit it, onii-chan. You want me, just like I want you," Airi purred, and leaned up by her elbows, "We could've had even more fun in the bath yesterday. You could've had your way with me and I wouldn't have done a thing to stop you."

"That drug really lowered your inhibitions," Naruto groaned, trying to ignore her continuous verbal and physical foreplay, "I wonder if you would say the same thing if you weren't dosed."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere until you fuck me, Naruto-oniichan." Airi said as if the matter was final.

Naruto smirked, "Oh? Is that right? Then how about we play a game?"

"A game? Wait. What are you plotting?" Airi asked, scowling. When it came to these sudden games, Airi did not fare well, and ended up getting pranked.

"Simple." Naruto said, as he slowly pulled Airi's panties off, "I make you cum in 5 minutes, and you have to go to the hospital. No exceptions."

"Wait, let's talk about this-" Airi started frantically, only to squeal as Naruto moved his head to her crotch, "I'm ticklish there!"

"Before you can suck me off," Naruto blew into Airi's wet folds, causing her to shiver in delight, "Let me clean you up for your doctor's appointment."

"Hey, onii-chan," Airi started nervously, "You're not going to-Ah!"

Naruto trailed his tongue over Airi's wet pussy, the tip tracing up the edge of one side and down the others. His hands gripped her thighs firmly, keeping them spread as he savored the taste of her nectar. He felt her squirm above him, as she grabbed and played at his hair.

"Ah-aaaaahn~!"

Airi's body spasmed in pleasure as Naruto's tongue slid into her slit, wriggling teasingly. She had never felt anything like this before, like sparks of pleasure were crackling up her skin, giving her goosebumps and making her thoughts go fuzzy. She could now understand why the girls in the doujinshi had their faces racked in ecstasy whenever they received oral sex. And since she was dosed with an aphrodisiac, the times she masterbated paled in companrions to this.

"Onii-chan, don't! If you keep licking there, I'll…I'll…!" Airi cried out, her eyes rolling uncontrollably, head lolling as she tried desperately to look down at her brother.

' _Hmm, five minutes was too generous…'_ Naruto noted to himself, _'Should've made it two. Oh well.'_

" **Heh heh heh, that brat has a lot to learn."** Yang commented, enjoying her the sight of her container easily dominating his fellow blonde, **"Just push her clit, make her cum, and be done with it."**

' _ **Nah,'**_ Naruto responded, withdrawing his tongue from Airi's pussy, _**'I'll…torture her for a bit.'**_

"Ha, why did you stop~?" Airi whined, disheartened that she was denied her building release.

Naruto responded by tracing his tongue along the mouth of Airi's pussylips. He would move his tongue along the entrance, before suddenly flicking his tongue at a rapid pace. Airi's breaths became ragged as Naruto alternated the rhythm of his tongue. Whenever he moved close to her clit, she would start arching her back slightly.

"Don't tease me, pls- Eep!" Airi squeaked as Naruto lightly flicked at her clit, "No~! I give! I give!" she wailed as Naruto inserted his tongue into his pussy.

Naruto withdrew his tongue and smirked, "So I take it that you won't cause any more trouble being taken to the hospital."

"I'll go! I'll go!" Airi yelled out, her hands on her mouth and tears in her eyes, "Please, just make me cum!"

"Okay."

' _ **Good thing I used the Sound Barrier Seal,'**_ Yang praised herself. Naruto didn't answer, instead channeling chakra into his tongue.

The blonde re-inserted his tongue into her pussy and squirmed it about, writhing against her quivering walls. He heard Airi letting out sweet moan, before feeling her hands on his head again. He felt his face being pushed further between her thighs, causing his tongue to go deeper between her folds.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan!" Airi wailed, gasping and arching her back as one of Naruto's fingers pressed on her clit, "I'm-I'm gonna…cum!" she yelled, arching her back as she finally reached orgasmic bliss.

She squirted her love juices into Naruto's face, which the latter lapped up from her pussy. The rest leaked out onto her bed, staining her bedsheets. Her body spasmed, her pussy gushing a few more times before she relaxed onto her bed. Her tongue was drooping out, her drool trickling the corner of her mouth, and her pupils took on the shape of hearts.

"My, my. You taste awfully sweet," Naruto teased, sitting up and licking his fingers, "Then again, this is your first time."

"Mou, I can't wait anymoooore~"whined Airi. She sat up as well, and grabbed Naruto's crotch, rubbing it aggressively and feeling the outline of his hardening erection, "Please make love to me-"

"Now Airi-chan," Naruto grabbed Airi's wrist and moved her hand away from his hard-on, "We had a deal. And as much as I want to take you now, check-up first. No exception."

Airi lost the hearts in his eyes as she crossed her arms, pouting, "No, I'm not going until-"

"I will knock you out with a karate crop to your neck." Naruto said eerily, with a smile that didn't match his closed eyes, "And you'll be waking up in the hospital room restrained to your bed."

"Eep," Despite her aroused state, she knew better than to push her luck with her fellow blonde, "Can you at least…carry me there?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a mischievous grin, making Airi sweat.

Naruto grabbed some clean covers and wrapped her up. He then swooped her up in a princess-carry position.

"I won't escape! Why'd you have to wrap me up like a mummy?!" Airi complained as they got to the door.

Naruto snickered and opened the door. He quickly took a step back when his partners, Yoko and Kiruko fell into the room. He landed in a heap, with Kiruko on top of Yoko.

"Only oral sex, Naruto? That's awfully generous," Yoko teased, acting if she hadn't been caught spying on them.

"At least some of us can control their urges," Naruto responded in a flat manner as the two picked themselves up.

Yoko blew a sour raspberry, "Says the guys who could only take a handjob before bending me over my desk and taking me from behind."

"I told you I never masturbated before, even while reading doujinshi, you firecrotch!" Naruto snapped, tickmarks forming on his head, "Not to mention- Geh, whatever! If you're finished picking on me about sex-!"

"Never!" Yoko quickly interjected with a teasing fashion.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked, walking past his two co-workers and ignoring Yoko's outburst.

"Well, Ukitsuki had a mini lab set up, with chemicals and stuff that no chemistry teacher should have in their possession." Kiruko reported as they went downstairs, "I'll explain the rest in private, since its a sensitive matter."

"How?" Naruto questioned, frowning at Kiruko's serious look.

"It involves your first case that practically made your career…"

* * *

 **(Tokyo General Hospital)**

"Airi-chan, I'm so sorry…" Kayoko murmured, watching her youngest daughter being checked on by two nurses.

The Head Nurse was a woman with short black hair, teal eyes; and wearing a white doctor's coat over her purple blouse, a black skirt, and high-heels. Her assistant was a young woman with long violet hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pink nurse outfit.

Their name tags read as Yuuzuki Tsubaki and Yuuzuki Iori.

"Mama…?"

"You soundly complained about that man, and I left you and Marina alone with him; for a year. To think that he could've violated you both at any time, without me and Naruto knowing." Kayoko said sadly, "I'm a failure-"

"No, don't say that!" Airi yelled, causing Kayoko to jump.

However, Tsubaki made a 'shhing' motion, "Keep it down, Akizuki-san."

"Sorry," Airi replied meekly before continuing, "I can understand why you never believed me, and I get that. I hated that you didn't listen to me, but I would never hate you. You're my mom, and I love you."

"Oh, Airi!"

The two nurses stepped to the side as Kayoko hugged Airi, who wrapped her arms around her mother. The blonde felt the tears dripping from her mother's face and landing on her own.

"You still came here me. And that scum is gone." Airi said, resting on her mother's bosom, "He'll never bother us again…"

* * *

 **(Empty Hospital Room)**

"Dammit all to hell, he's gone!" Yoko suddenly yelled, making Kiruko jump.

"I'm sorry, who's gone?" Naruto stressed, entering the room looking peeved.

Yoko growled, nearly crushing her phone, "I just received word that Ukitsuki's in the wind."

"Are you fucking kidding me, dattebayo?!" Naruto's hand were now on the sides of his head, "How the hell did he get away?!"

"Apparently, he managed to entice one of the officers who was escorting them to headquarters. Of course, that officer wasn't one of ours, and he was interrogated. Ukitsuki offered one of his love potions, and even describes how good it felt screwing the girls drugged with the love potion. That officer was talking to his partners about his lack of love life, and Ukitsuki took advantage and got into his head." Yoko explained while biting her fingernail.

"Well shit. Kayoko-san's gonna be pissed, and that officer will be out of a job by the end of the day." Naruto dragged his hands over his face, "I want an APB and a BOLO out on that piece of shit, and I want it five minutes ago."

"Already done. Once we get a sighting, officers will be on him in minutes." Kiruko said after closing her phone, "And they've been given special orders to gag him so that he won't say a word."

"Good. No more officers popping boners and whatnot. But dammit, Kayoko-san is not going to be happy." Naruto sighed and grimace, "Whoever tells her better have body armor on."

Yoko looked confused, "Why body armor?"

"Kayoko-san may be nice to me, but she cannot take bad news well." Naruto admitted with a sweatdrop, "When I had to report that a perp escaped our custody, she claws up my face. And I wasn't even responsible."

"Heh. Explains the bandages on your face back then." Yoko giggled, causing Naruto to flip her off, "So, which sacrificial lamb shall we send to Captain Akizuki as the messenger?"

"To tell me what?"

Naruto, Yoko, and Kiruko jumped at the familiar voice. With robotic creaking, they turned to see Kayoko with an eyebrow raised.

"Did something happen?" Kayoko inquired, stepping into the room.

"Ah, well, you know…stuff." Yoko began a bit nervously, "Right guys? Guys?"

Yoko looked to see Naruto and Kiruko gone. They were replaced with white, blinking outlines of where they once stood.

"Oh you lousy-!" Yoko started angrily, "Don't leave me!"

"Yoko, what were you three talking about?" Kayoko asked the redhead, "It sounded serious. Did something happen?"

Yoko sweated, remembering Naruto's story, "Well, you see…"

Back with Naruto and Kiruko, they were quickly walking away from the soon to be condemned room.

"Yoko's gonna blue-ball you for this. You know that, right?" Kiruko mused.

"Then we won't be even again." Naruto replied with a smirk, "Besides, blue-ball me? I think I have that covered."

"With Airi, right?" Kiruko teased, "Drugged or not, she wants you."

"Gotta take her out to dinner first-"

"YOWCH~!"

Yoko's screams echoed through the halls, accompanied by the sounds of an angry cat.

"Yep. Kayoko-san is nettled." Naruto mused, making Kiruko sweatdrop, "Super nettled…"

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

In the hallway outside Airi's room, Kayoko had called for a short meeting with her underlings. She was not a good mood, evidenced by the lack of smiling; and she was scowling at the threesome in front of her.

Naruto stood in front of her with a grimace on his face and arms crossed. Kiruko was to his left, her hands clasped in front of her with a neutral look on her face. As for Yoko, her face were littered with bandages, looking peeved and giving Naruto and Kiruko the stink eye.

"Naruto, I know you're on vacation, but I- no, Airi needs you right now. She's been advised by the doctors to stay overnight, but she's only do it if you're here. Because of that man being in the wind, I want you to spend the night here. I already spoke to the hospital director, and he'll allow it." Kayoko said with a stern look on her face, "You can sleep in the spare bed in Airi's room, and the overnight hospital security will be at your disposal."

Naruto nodded, "Roger that, Kiruko-san."

"Yoko, Kiruko, prepare for a long night back at headquarters." Kayoko added, and acknowledged the two's nods of confirmation, "We'll be gathering up at the information we can on Ukitsuki's past. Also, Sana will be spending the night with us in the medical ward, seeing that she's a flight risk. Thankfully, her parents are out on business, so we were able to gather her possessions so that we can see how long she's been working with Ukitsuki."

"Well, that's gonna be fun. I'm up to it." Yoko said with a shrug.

"I need a change of clothes. And some weapons from my locker." Naruto pointed out, "You know the code, Kayoko-san."

"I'll get your weapons over tonight." Kayoko replied, "You can ask Marina-chan to get you your casual clothes tomorrow. She's visiting Airi-chan right now. But when she goes back home, she'll be protected by our undercover officers."

Naruto nodded and headed to Airi's room. Kayoko sighed before turning her attention back to Yoko and Kiruko.

"You do realize that Airi won't be a virgin after tonight," said Yoko teasingly with a wink, "After what happened today, Airi will no doubt jump Naru's bones."

"I know that. You didn't have to say it outloud…" Kayoko growled, "I can only hope that Naruto-kun uses protection…"

Yoko busted out out laughing while Kiruko sweatdropped.

Back with Naruto, he entered Airi's room to find the latter conversing with her sister. She was Akizuki Marina, Airi's half-sister due to Kayoko having her with a different father from Airi's. She had long brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a red uniform jacket with a yellow bow and a patch with SG on it; a beige miniskirt with a brown line, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe tou-san would-" Marina was saying.

"Well, believe it! I never liked that prick since day one!" Airi snapped fiercely, "You weren't there, Marina. He was having his way with Sana, and he would've gotten to me had not Onii-chan arrived. I shudder to think what he would've done to me before moving on to you."

Marina took a step back, "Moving on to me? You mean…"

"That trash admitted it too. He targeted me and you, and taunted okaa-san about it." Airi said, "He would've ruined you for Masato too…"

"What? But I don't even like Masato-san that that." Marina protested before looking away, "Still…after all, I-"

"Really? I thought you and him are pretty close. Even _chummy_ , like the British would say." Naruto said, announcing his presence, "I guess you two haven't kissed yet, dattebayo."

"Ah, onii-chan!" Airi greeted happily. She jumped out of her bed and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Marina greeted herself, bowing.

"Keh, always so formal with me. I miss you calling me onii-chan like Airi-chan's still doing." Naruto said, petting Airi's head, "Are you okay?"

"I am. I'm just hearing what about between Airi and tou-san." Marina said sadly, "I'm still coming to terms. I thought we finally had the ideal father…"

"Yet it's other miss, and of the worst variety mind you." Naruto said grimly, "So if you see him, run."

"Wait, why?" Airi asked with a frown.

"Ukitsuki's in the wind. As in he escaped from our custody after taking advantage of an officer's lack of love life." Naruto grumbled, looking at Airi's look of horror and feeling her arms tighten around him, "Kayoko-san's having me stay here for the night with you, Airi-chan."

"Yay!" Airi cheered with glee.

"And Marina-chan, you'll be going back home. But don't worry." Naruto said, noting Marina's worried look, "There's going to be undercover female officers inside and outside the house for your protection; as well as at your beck and call. But they won't be leaving you even if you request them to."

"I…understand. Will they follow me to my school?" Marina asked, looking disheartened.

"I believe only one officer will. As for at your school, I have a friend there who'll keep an eye on you. You won't even know she's there."

"Oh, ok." Marina said, looking less than thrilled, "I understand."

"Good, and Airi-chan?" Naruto smirked when she looked up at them, "I'm surprised you're not going into a rant about Ukitsuki escaping us."

"It's fine. I know you guys will catch him again, and I feel relaxed knowing that you'll be here protecting me." Airi purred, rubbing her face against Naruto's chest.

"Of course. I'm your dependable big brother after all." Naruto said with a cheesy grin. _'And I will protect you all!'_

He'd be damned if Ukitsuki Kouzou gets to Airi and Marina. He will protect them, and put Kouzou behind bars…for good!

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

For the rest of the day, Naruto was in Airi's room. She was sleeping soundlessly while Naruto read some books and conversed with Yang. Every now and then, he checked in with security, who reported no sighting of Kouzou.

Night came, and Naruto received a text. Expecting it to be Kayoko, he looked at the caller ID.

' **Hey Naruto-kun, it's Hatsume!**

 **I was visiting your workplace, and Kayoko-san asked me to drop a care package off to you. I'm currently outside waiting. Hope Airi's okay. I heard what happened. See you out here!'**

"Hatsu-chan," Naruto murmured, and smiled. Getting up, he saw that Airi was still resting. He quietly exited the room, not seeing Airi looking over her shoulder, watching him leave.

Naruto rode down the elevator, exiting when he reached the ground floor. He crossed through the main lobby and out the front door, where one of his many (girl)friends was waiting.

Aoyama Hatsume. She has long brown hair in a hime cut, brown-red eyes, huge breasts, and wearing a classic sailor school uniform with a blue miniskirt, black stockings, white socks, and black shoes.

"Yo, Hatsu-chan." Naruto greeted his friend warmly, and gave her a hug, "Thanks for dropping by. Airi-chan's doing okay, by the way."

"That's good." Hatsume said, returning the hug and peck his cheek with a kiss, "She's really lucky to have you. I mean any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Even you?" Naruto asked coyly, with a wink.

Hatsume laughed, "As a friend, dummy. Here, your care package."

Hatsume handed Naruto a black briefcase. He took it and opened it, finding a spare shirt, dual handguns, a knife, and…condoms. Naruto sweatdropped at them, noting that there's no condom that can fitting him…and his loads.

' _ **Heh heh heh. At least I can tone down his fertility.'**_ Yang noted to herself, grinning perversely, _**'He's not ready for his lil' mini-mes to run around.'**_

"Thank. You and Kayoko-san are the best." Naruto praised, closing the briefcase.

"You can pay me back with lunch. But currently not anytime soon," Hatsume said, pouting, "My family wants me to assist some political bigwig named Kashiwagi Yuutarou."

"Oh joy, that guy who's an up-and-coming political legislator." Naruto grumbled, his face taking on a dark look, "Do I need to worry about you becoming a Special Victim?"

Hatsume shook her head, "Not in the slightest. I'm a black belt in Aikido and Judo, and know all the pressure points. I can handle myself."

"Good," Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "But you know who to call if things get dicey."

"Of course. With your level of concern, you might as well be my boyfriend." Hatsume said flirtatiously, "Trying to send me a signal?"

"Maybe?" Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Hatsume blushed and coughed into her hand, "Well, it'll need to be a bit stronger. I'll contact you about that lunch. Until then."

"Sure thing. I'll remember to bring the condoms." Naruto replied cheekily.

"Mou, Naruto-kun!" Hatsume moaned, her hands formed into fist and at her sides, while Naruto laughed.

After exchanging another hug and a friendly kiss, Hatsume left in her family limo. Naruto watched her go before going back into the hospital.

After using the bathroom on the first floor, he took the elevator back on the floor where Airi's room is. Walking down, he saw the mother-daughter duo of Yuuzuki Tsubaki and Iori; the two nurses overseeing Airi.

"Hey ladies," Naruto greeted, "Airi-chan's still sleeping?"

"No, she just lied back down after using the restroom." Iori replied, "She was wondering where you went."

"Thankfully she didn't panic, and didn't worry about you being gone." Tsubaki added, "She really has a lot of faith in you."

"Well, I aim to please, especially when it comes to my family in all but blood." Naruto stated, closing one of his eyes.

"Well, if you ever want a place to relax, you can come to our family inn, the Tachiragi Hot Springs." Tsubaki offered, handing Naruto a business card, "We're opening up a month from now. We offer spa and massage treatment."

"Oh?" He accepted the card. "Moving onto bigger things Tsubaki-san?"

"My parents recently passed away, and they left me their spa house. I already put in my two weeks notice to the hospital," Tsubaki said sadly, "But Iori will still be here, part time that is."

"Yep. I have to search for my replacement here that'll work with the JSVU." Iori admitted, rubbing the back of her head, "I'll be gearing up to inherit the business after all."

"Hey, better than working at a desk in Tokyo in one of those big ass skyscrapers." Naruto commented and walked past the two, "I'll see you two around. We'll definitely take you two up on that offer."

"See you there, Naruto-kun!" Iori called after him, waving at him.

Naruto waved back, and made his way to Airi's room.

"Aww, you missed your chance to ask him out on a date, Iori-chan," Tsubaki teased her daughter, making her sputter.

"Okaa-san, don't tease me like that." Iori scolded in embarrassment, "Besides, he already has Airi-san."

"Yes, he does. Then again, Kushina-san once told me that Naruto-san isn't the one woman type of young man." Tsubaki said, holding her hand up to her mouth and giggling.

"Eh? What are you thinking, okaa-san?" Iori squeaked with a red tint on her cheeks, "Kiss and sex, those are things that you do with someone you love, right?"

"It is, but I never said anything about kissing and having sex." Tsubaki mused, "My my, I didn't know that my daughter was such a pervert! Ufufufu."

"Mou, okaa-san!" Iori whined, hiding her face in her hands.

"Wondering what they're going on about?" Naruto wondered, looking behind his shoulder to see Tsubaki laughing and Iori squeaking in embarrassment.

" **Oh, if only you knew~"** Yang said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto snorted and entered Airi's room. He frowned when he didn't see her in her bed. He moved forward to investigate, and was about to call out her name until he heard the door and lock behind him.

"Guh, so we're doing this now," Naruto grumbled, expecting the worst, "Okay then,"

He turned around and was surprised to see Airi. His eyes widened, seeing her as the one who. closed the door on him. Instead of her hospital gown, she's now dressed in a pink nurse outfit, a nurse cap, and white pantyhose and white thigh-high stockings. She also had a stethoscope around her neck.

"Welcome back, onii-chan~" Airi cooed, strutting up to him, "Time for your checkup."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Can I take a raincheck on that?"

"..." Airi pulled out a small hammer from her pocket, "How about no."

"You drive a hard bargain." Naruto said, stepping back as Airi advanced on him, "And here I caught you were cured."

"Wasn't going to stop us from having fun tonight, onii-chan," Airi replied, "Now sit on the bed, and play along."

" **Naruto, this was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well take advantage."** Yang spoke up, **"What do you think Kayoko put those condoms in for?"**

' _I think it was either Yoko or Kiruko more than Kayoko-san.'_ Naruto mused, now sitting on Airi's bed, _'Might as well do this before Airi pulls something drastic.'_

" **Oh stop pretending. We both know you want Airi as one of your lovers."** Yang chided, **"Now get in there and rock her world!"**

Naruto sighed, knowing that it was the truth. He was attracted to his surrogate little sister Airi. It didn't help that she's become quite chesty over the last few years, since Naruto had a fetish for big boobs. Of course, he kept his own pervertedness in check, outside of the times Yoko, Kiruko, and others decided to have some fun with him. Kushina taught him that if a girl was interested in him, pursue them, and damn the detectors.

"Ok then, Airi-hakase. But I should tell you that I already received my annual checkup a month ago." Naruto commented with a sly grin on her face.

Airi giggled, relieved that Naruto was playing along, "But your doctor is bound to miss some things. And I'm here to make sure they didn't miss anything~"

Airi put the stethoscope in her ears, and used it to check Naruto's heart rate. She heard it beating quickly. She leaned in, pressing her breasts against Naruto's chest. She prodded him with the stethoscope on his chest, his abs, his neck, and his back.

Naruto made to grope her, but Airi slapped his hands away.

"No touching the nurse until she's finished, so behave yourself," Airi scolded her brother playfully, and blew a wet raspberry.

Naruto rolled his eyes and made one-handed seal, activating the Sound Barrier Jutsu.

Airi took the hammer and lightly tapped it on Naruto's knees and elbows. Next, she used an otoscope to look in Naruto's ears. Then, she used a tongue depressor to check Naruto's mouth. At the while she rubbed and gravitated her body on Naruto's own; purposefully pressing her breasts on his and grinding her crotch on his legs.

Unbeknownst to Airi and even Naruto, Yang was releasing pheromones from her host's body, making Airi all hot and bothered. Her body heated up, her breathing became ragged, and her cheeks reddened.

"So nurse," Naruto whispered, squeezing Airi's breasts and making her squeak, "Am I in the clear? Or do you want to continue this physical?"

"W-well," Airi licked her lips. Her hand traveled down south to his groin. She slipped her hand underneath his pants and felt the outline of his budge beneath his boxers, "I still need to examine this big cock of yours."

Naruto smirked, unbuttoning the upper-half of Airi's top, "Not gonna stop you, imouto…"

Fumbling, she undid his pants and boxers, reaching in and fishing out his cock. She gasped unconsciously as he throbbed in her delicate hands, nearly a foot of thick, pulsing, rock-hard meat. Despite sharing numerous baths with her fellow blond, she was never able to get a full view of him until now, due to his skillful maneuvering.

"S-so big. Bigger than that trash," Airi moaned out, audibly swallowing as she stroked the penis with both hands, "This big cock is about to go inside me."

"That's feels good, Airi-chan," praised Naruto, grunting at her touch. He could tell that it was her first time, as her stroking wasn't as refined. But she was giving it her best.

"I'm glad that my examination feels good, onii-chan. But now," Airi climbed onto the bed, brushing her hair behind her ears, "It's time for me to return the favor from earlier today."

Licking her lips again, she bent down to Naruto's crotch. Giving his cock a long lick from bottom to top, she took his tip into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, happy to hear Naruto's groans of pleasure. However, she went in too deep, causing the bulbous tip of his disk to hit the back of her throat. She reared back, panting for air. After a few moments, she dived right back into servicing the surrogate brother she'd fallen in love with.

Naruto sighed, enjoying Airi's ministrations. While she wasn't as good as other girls like Yoko, he enjoys her sloppy attempts on his dick. He also found it cute when she stopped to cough and gasp for air. She looked at him with her tongue hanging out, and drool dripping from her mouth. With a tiny moan, she went back to sucking his dick, making small noises while bobbing her head.

"Not bad…for your first time…Airi-chan," Naruto groaned, putting her hand on her head, "But…it's gonna take more…than that to make me cum."

Airi reared back, saliva and pre-cum dripping from her mouth. Panting slightly, she gave a determined look, _'Then I'll finish you off with what I learned from your hidden doujin stash!'_ she thought, unbuttoning her top and freeing her breasts.

"Airi-chan, just breathe from your nose-" Naruto started to say before groaning out loud, "Oh fuck!"

As Airi blew him, she began using her breasts to give Naruto a titfuck. She used one of her arms to keep her breasts together around Naruto's cock, while using her free hand to fondle his balls.

Caught off guard by Airi's assault, Naruto found himself slowly losing himself to pleasure. He felt the pressure slowly build up in his balls, which Airi was carassing. Her boobs were so soft, as if they didn't need oil for his cock to slide easily between her tits. Then again, his cock was leaking so much pre-cum that it was lubricating her breasts anyway. At the rate she was going, Naruto felt like he was going to snap.

He felt the urge to grab Airi's head and thrust his dick down her throat repeatedly. He was sure that she wouldn't mind being face-fucked by him. But he was afraid of possibly hurting her, due to her dedicate, small stature. But even worse, those thought were starting to fade with the slurping sounds Airi was now making around his dick.

The sounds and pleasure combined were getting too much for the blonde. Now holding Airi's head still, he started thrusting upwards, feeling himself getting close to his release.

' _Onii-chan!'_ Airi thought in excitement. She managed to keep holding her breasts together around Naruto's cock, and continued making slurping sounds, _'I can feel you twitching! You're cumming, aren't you? Then please, cum! Cum! I want to drink your sperm! Cum!'_ She rubbed at his nuts with more vigor.

"Shit! Airi-chan, I'm about to-" Naruto growled as Airi gave a loud slurp, "Fucking…cumming! Gah!" Holding Airi's head in place on instinct, he fired a big load into her mouth.

Her eyes widened as his semen flooded into her mouth, hot and thick. She managed to swallow a couple mouthfuls before pulling back and coughing, excess cum pouring from lips and flowing down to her bare, heaving chest. She brought her hand up, sliding it between her boobs, and slipped her fingers into her mouth.

"Delicious…" she murmured, sucking the pre-cum and semen off her fingers.

As for Naruto, he was recovering from the orgasm Airi gave him, was still hard and raring to go. He saw Airi looking at him with sultry eyes, as she took off her stained panties. Her tempting smile wiped all hesitation from his mind. He want to plow his fellow blonde and bring her to nirvana.

He pounced on Airi, and spread her legs open. He grabbed the rest of her top and ripped it open, with the buttons flying onto the floor and causing her breasts to bounce about. He leaned forward and kissed Airi's lovingly.

"Onii-chan…"Airi sloppily returned the kiss, "Please…" She fingered herself with one hand, and used the other to carass Naruto's face, "I'm yourssssssssssssaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She cried out passionately as Naruto slammed himself into her pussy. The wetness in her snug tunnel made for an easy insertion, until he stopped at her vaginal barrier. Airi's blue eyes met with Naruto's own, the latter looking at her with a knowingly look. Bracing for the inevitable sharp pain she read about in h-doujin and erotic light novels, she gave a determined nod.

"Do it, and don't stop- AH!" Airi cried out, feeling Naruto thrust forward. In an instant, her virginity was gone and the fat, blunt head of his prick was spearing _right_ into her G-spot! "Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh~" Little hearts burst in her pupils and her back arched off the bed, breasts bouncing. Her tongue hung out in an ahegao as she felt Naruto's cock kiss her womb, spurting even more precum inside.

"Ah!" Naruto grunted, feeling how tight Airi was. If he wasn't disciplined in sex, he would've no doubt blown his next load right into her, "Airi-chan…"

Grabbing her waist with both hands, he pulled back and thrusted into her. He set a steady, moderate rhythm. The tip of his cock kept bumping at her cervix, making her squirm and her walls tighten around his cock. He leaned forward and rained kisses around Airi's neck and nape, slightly tickling her, her pussy insistently pulling him in whether he drew back.

Airi was on cloud nine as her brother pounded into her. It felt like electricity sparking within her as the veins of his dong rubbed and scraped against her hot, silken, spasming walls. With each thrust, she felt herself craving even more of Naruto's cock, her mind becoming more perverted. It was like taking a drug for the first time that would pull her back in for more.

"No, I'm falling! I'm falling! Onii-chan's cock is so big!" Airi moaned loudly, _'If he's cums now, I might lose it!'_

Naruto growled as he pounded Airi faster, enjoying the sight of Airi's fucked-silly face and her bouncing of her big, perky tits. Putting her legs on his shoulder and leaning closer, he shifted from missionary to a mating press. He let out a throaty moan as he managed to insert all of his veiny 12-inch cock into Airi's pussy. He was balls deep, penetrating her womb, causing Airi's eye to roll back in her head.

"So doctor," Naruto grunted teasingly, "How's my sex drive?"

"So...good~ I'm cumming over and over again!" Airi moaned out, shuttering violently as Naruto continued to fucked her, "You're gonna make me pregnant!"

" **Not on your life, brat. At least not yet…"** purred Yang, licking her lips. She was in her own bed, kimono undone and fingering herself, watching her container go to town on Airi.

"Don't...worry...about that, Airi-chan," Naruto groaned, speeding up his thrusts, "Oh man, I'm gonna cum! Argh!"

"Breed me, Onii-chan~!" Airi yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist, heels locking, and her arms around his neck.

With one final thrust, Naruto moaned loudly and came directly inside Airi's womb. The latter felt Naruto's spooge shooting inside her, causing a violent reaction within her. Her eyes were shining hearts, her tongue out and looking fucked stupid, her body writhing and twitching as she felt load after load of thick, musky slop pump into her. Her stomach bloated slightly with Naruto's semen, the excess spilling from her stuffed pussy.

"Ah, sorry Airi-chan. Kinda lost myself there." Naruto said, before leaning forward to kiss her.

"Ah, that was amazing~" Airi moaned dazedly into the kiss, squeezing Naruto's cock with her pussy walls, "I think...you impregnated me…"

They broke the kiss, parting with a strand of saliva.

"Other than that, you're in perfect health~" giggled Airi with a drunken smile, "But, I think more testing is required, just to see how long you last…"

"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered into her ear as he pulled his cock out of her, "You won't be able to walk properly, and you might be staying another night."

"Fuck. Me. Again." Airi whispered back in a sultry voice, "Doctor's orders…"

"...Yes ma'am."

The next thing Airi knew, she was on her hands and knees, with Naruto pounding her from behind.

' _Worth it!'_ Airi squealed in her mind.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. Blinking, he saw that he was in the hospital room, and Airi was in bed with him.

"Oh, right," he murmured, and carassed Airi's cheek.

They had gone at for a few more hours until Airi finally lost consciousness, her many orgasms having caught up with her as she fell limply onto Naruto's body while riding him.

" **You know she won't be the only one, right?"** Yang said, sitting next to Naruto's astral form.

' _I'd be naive to think not,'_ Naruto replied, looking fawnly at Airi, who was showing signs of waking up, _'As long as they want me to.'_

"Kit, you're one of the only ones in the world who doesn't confuse "no" with "yes" and vice versa. That and your foxy charm draw girls to you." Yang stated, ruffling his hair, "Trust me, kit. Soon, you'll found her bedding the likes of Marina, Kayoko, Hatsume, and Iori for example."

' _Seriously?'_ Naruto asked incredulously, _'I can understand Hatsu-chan and Iori-chan, but Marina-chan and Kayoko-san-'_

' **With Kouzou-teme gone, you're now the man of the house. And I bet that Kayoko wouldn't mind being with you, a man who won't screw her over.'** Yang explained, pulling Naruto's cheek, **'As for Marina, she isn't with that boy that hangs around her. If he was her boyfriend, she would've acknowledged it, but she didn't. And I bet your next bowl of ramen that like Airi, she wants you.'**

' _...We'll see,'_ a skeptical Naruto mused, as he watched Airi's eyes open. "Good morning, Airi-chan. Sleep well?"

Airi didn't respond and instead kissed him. Naruto kissed back, fondling her breast and groaning her soft hand reached down to stroke his dick.

"Good morning, onii-chan." Airi murmured, stroking him to full mast.

"My my, you're awfully energetic, aren't you?" Naruto mused as Airi laid her head on his chest, "And catching me off guard with my morning wood."

He moaned, feeling his release coming from Airi's handjob.

"I could use a shower. Give it to me, onii-chan~" Airi cooed, and suckled on his nipple, "My Harem King~"

"Harem King-, ah!"

"Eep!"

Naruto and Airi jumped at the new voice, just as Naruto came. They turned towards the new voice and saw Marina, with Naruto's semen splattered on her face.

"Naruto…san, Airi, why…are you…" she managed to get out, before fainting, "Naruto...kun~"

Airi squeaked, "Oh dear! Onee-chan!"

"Welp, she's not going back to Masato. ...Oh well…" Naruto sweatdropped, and smirked, _'If you're right, Yang…_

' _Then Marina-chan will be my next girl…'_

 **END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

 **Next time, Chapter 02: Saving Marina**

 _-Naruto and Airi have finally together, but Kouzou's still in the wind. He sets a trap for Marina using Sana and Masato, looking to get revenge on Naruto by deflowering her. Will he succeed?_

 _Spoiler warning: No~_

Merry Christmas ya filthy perverts! And a Happy New Year!

And as a bonus, I learned that PoRO did the episodes 5 and 6 of the recent reboot of Kuroinu. So yep, Kuroinu is part of this crossover now~!

* * *

 **-Chapter notes**

There's some references from Dragonball Z Abridged. Let me know if you spot them.

Iori and Tsubaki are from Shin Hitou Meguri.

Hatsume is from JK to Ero Giin Sensei

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, December 25, 2018**


	3. Taming Sana

New chapter, slight changes in plans, and new lemons; so get ya lube and enjoy ya pervs.

Special thanks to NorthSouthGorem and Lucius Walker for beta-reading; and another special thanks to Zronku for the cover image of Naruto and Airi together.

On with the show!

* * *

 **[?]**

"I must thank you for getting me out of that jam, Professor Kuranaka." Kouzou said, bowing to a large man sitting in a chair. "It wasn't easy getting away from the JSVU."

"After a few days on the run? I can only imagine, Kouzou-kun." Kuranaka chuckled, leaning over the table. "You've always been a careful man, so what made you so sloppy? You're putting your work in jeopardy."

"I apologize, sir. I thought I covered all my bases. I just didn't expect my _daughter_ to have a goddamn taser." He winced, rubbing his neck. "Not to mention that damn Uzumaki brat arriving so goddamn fast."

Kuranaka shook his head. "Fool. You just couldn't wait to test out our products, could you? You were supposed to wait until the JSVU's ace was out of Japan. After all, he was the one who took down our organization on his very first mission."

"I know, I know. It was difficult living with him knowing that fact. The fact that I was able to do any research with him around was a miracle by itself." Kouzou growled. "But now all my materials are possessed by the JSVU, with him all the helm."

"Don't worry about it." Kuranaka said, looking out the window. "That's why we had you send the results of your research after each breakthrough. Despite your blunder, the results have been satisfactory. Just a few more kinks to work out, and we'll be ready for mass production."

Kouzou nodded. "Of course, Professor."

"And another thing…"

"Sir?"

"For your punishment, you will drug Airi and bring her to me so that she will be my toy." Kuranaka commanded with an edge in his voice.

"Woah there, Professor," Kouzou protested, raising his hands. "Aren't you satisfied with your own daughter?"

"I lent Sana to you for your goal of ensnaring your now _former_ daughter." Kuranaka countered coolly while narrowing his eyes. "This time, you're returning the favor…with interest. No exceptions. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes, Professor." Kouzou bit out.

"Excellent." Kuranaka said. "Our utopia of subjugated young woman to make your country great again is at hand. Don't mess this up."

"But what about the Uzumaki brat? And the JSVU?" Kouzou questioned, frowning.

Kuranaka snorted. "Our followers will handle them, so don't worry about that. In the meantime, focus on improving the drug with your fellow scientists."

"Yes, sir." Kouzou said, and left the room.

"Now then," Kuranaka muttered, taking out a cell phone and making a call. "Yes, Kuranaka speaking…"

...

The moment Kouzou stepped outside, his face twisted into a snarl, his fists clenching in fury.

' _I worked too damn hard for my dreams to be just thrown away like garbage! Airi is MINE! Not yours, Professor, and especially not you, Uzumaki! MINE! MINE! MINE!'_

* * *

 **(Chapter 02: Taming Sana)**

* * *

 **[JSVU Interrogation Room]**

"Um, how long will you keep me here?" Sana asked timidly as Kayoko set a glass of water on the table. "It's been a few days, hasn't it?"

Kayoko scoffed. "Have you forgotten? Your parents gave us permission after what happened to you."

"But I can take care of myself." Sana protested as Kayoko sat down across from her.

"Your father seems to think so. But your mother, not so much. But in the end, they both agreed for us to keep you here." Kayoko stated, folding her legs under the table. "Even your mother moved to make you stay until Kouzou is caught. We even took the liberty of forwarding your school assignments to you."

"On top of that," Naruto added, standing behind Kayoko. "You have been aiding Kouzou on his rape attempt on Airi, your best friend might I add. You were drugged, but that only makes you more dangerous and unpredictable."

"True." Sana mumbled, looking downtrodden.

"Tell us the events that lead up to what happened. We let you be silent for the past few days, but we're running out of patience, especially with Kouzou in the wind." Yoko said, leaning over Sana. "Now talk. And so help me if you lawyer up…"

Sana squirmed. "But, if I tell… I can't."

"Are you being blackmailed?" Naruto questioned.

"No, but too many people will get hurt if I talk. So no!" Sana said, and turned her head to the side in a pout.

' _Wow, she is being difficult.'_ Naruto noted in annoyance.

" **You're telling me, kit. But I think I have an idea to get her to talk. But,"** Yang hesitated. **"You might not like it…"**

' _I'm not threatening her with rape.'_ Naruto said flatly.

" **No, no, no, that's not what I was going to suggest."** Yang assured him. **"Get Airi-chan here. She'll make her talk. Especially if you two have some fun in front of Sana there."**

' _Sex? In the JSVU Interrogation Room?'_ Naruto said incredulously. _'Heresy, I'd say. Kayoko would kill me.'_

" **I think the word you're looking for is kinky, kit."** Yang teasingly corrected her container. **"I mean, sure statutory rape is a thing, but at the end of the day, Sana consented. And according to Airi-chan, Sana didn't look drugged that day."**

' _As far as we know. From my guess, she was drugged and raped weeks ago. The fact that she's not saying anything else means that there's more to this story.'_ Naruto mused, a shadow of a smirk on his face.

"I smell that brain of yours cooking, Naruto." Kayoko said, seeing Naruto's thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking? Perhaps one of your infamous pranks?"

"Far from it," Naruto replied, and whispered into her ear. "We searched her belongings and found nothing. Maybe we should search her house for good measure."

"Go ahead." Kayoko nodded. Then she leaned over to whisper into his ear. "While we would normally wait for a warrant, in these circumstances I believe we'll need to use your skills to speed up the process."

"Thanks, Kayoko-san." Naruto made to leave before doubling back. "Mind if I bring Airi-chan along?"

Kayoko nodded before smirking. "As long as you two bring protection."

Naruto _stumbled_ at that last whisper, causing Kayoko and Yoko to chuckle, much to Sana's confusion.

"...I can see where Airi-chan get's her perversion from." Naruto drawled quietly.

Kayoko giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Have fun now."

Naruto rolled his eyes, before exiting the Interrogation Room. Turning her attention back to the young brunette in front of her, the mirth on the mother's face quickly melted away.

"Sana, you can take a vow of silence all you want. But at the end of the day, the truth will come out." Yoko said sweetly, patting the girl on the back.

Sana could only whine. _'Help me…Daddy…'_

* * *

 **[Uzumaki-Akizuki Residence]**

Marina walked up to the front door of her house. She took her keys out, but stopped to take a look around. Marina froze when she spotted a black car pull up from the corner of her eye, feeling a chill up her spine. She turned her head a little more, then let out a sigh of relief, recognizing it as her protection detail.

Giving them a small wave of gratitude, she entered her home, swiftly closing and locking the door behind her. She hugged the bag she was holding, a red tint on her cheeks. She ran upstairs to her room, before closing and locking the door behind her as well.

She dropped the bag on her table, and pulled out a small, fancy looking box that read "Snacks" in pretty letters. Swallowing, she opened the deceptive box, and pulled out an orange, footlong girthy dildo. Her eyes began to swirl as it flopped in her hands.

Ever since the incident in Airi's hospital room, she'd found herself having more and more wet dreams, each one becoming more intense and detailed. At first it was just a shadowy figure that was ravaging her, but that shadowy figure was slowly replaced with Naruto, who had a gentle, yet feral smile on his face. After the accidental facial, his appearance was no longer hazy, his details now sharp and so...real. His fondles and thrusts grew more powerful, and each night she would wake up with soaked panties, always leaving her short of breath. The worst (or best) part was that each time she had those dreams, she never fought back. Instead, she _let_ it happen. No, she _wanted_ it to happen. And yet, no matter how many wet dreams plagued her mind, she could never receive the final release that she so very desired.

What especially didn't help was that after the facial incident, she was mercilessly teased by Naruto and Airi, the latter wanting her to join them on their sexual escapades. But Marina avoided them, only interacting when seeing Naruto off and walking Airi to school and back. As much as she did want to join her sister, she could never bring herself to say that one word that would give her want she truly wanted.

Instead, each night Marina ended up masturbating, furiously fingering herself. But each night, her own fingers became less and less helpful, so she snuck away after school (leaving Naruto's squadmate Kiruko to walk Airi home) and made her away to a department store in the nearby shopping center. She managed to sneak into the adult section, but failed to find one that was as big as Naruto's penis. Luckily, she was able to find one that was close enough in size, and paid 5000 yen for it. The cashier could've denied her sale, but she recognized a youth in heat , and just smiled and told her to have fun with it. With the transaction done, she made her way home, her cheeks glowing red.

' _Well, here we go…'_ Marina thought nervously, grabbing the plastic model.

 _The sun was setting, and the last students were beginning to leave the school. Yet despite this, Marina was still in the classroom, waiting for someone. She felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulder and hip. She turned around, and saw the love of her life, Naruto, standing there, smiling. Without warning, he leaned over, and started kissing the side of her neck, nibbling and sucking at her soft flesh. She moaned, her cheeks flushing as his hand slid from her shoulder to her soft breast, and gently squeezed it. His other hand rose up to grab her wrist, guiding her down to his hardened erection, which had slipped out of his pants._

She slowly began to stroke the dildo, imagining it to be the real, fleshy thing that she so, very desired. Slowly growing more brave, she placed the tip into her mouth and gingerly began to lick it. _'Naruto…'_ She thought his name, and she suddenly began to rapidly flick her tongue on the tip. Feeling even braver, she opened her mouth wider, and shoved the entire thing into her mouth. Her eyes widened at how big it was, but it didn't stop her from pushing it deeper.

 _After stroking it a few more times, she bent down to her knees as Naruto sat behind the teacher's desk. Moving one side of her hair behind her ear, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock. After flicking her tongue a few times around the bulbous tip, she pursed her lips as Naruto inserted his cock into her mouth._

"Hmm-mmmmmmm-mmhmmmmm."

Marina was on her bed, crouched over on her knees. She was holding the dildo upright, holding it steady in her hands. She bobbed her head on the now slimy plastic construct, her saliva thoroughly lubricating it. As she did so, she recalled the taste of Naruto's semen.

 _Naruto let out a husky growl, before he thrusted his dick inside of her mouth. Her eyes widened as he came into her mouth, making her cheeks poof out a little at the sheer amount he ejected. He kept it in her mouth for a moment, almost as if to tease her, before he slowly pulled out. It was thanks to weeks of practice that she managed to kept it all in her mouth without spilling his precious, delicious seed._

 _Since some of it slid down her throat, she was able to open her mouth to him, proudly showing off his milk in her mouth, before she closed it, swallowing it carefully. As always, it tasted salty, yet also sweet at the same time. A part of her grew worried that she would grow addicted to his cum._

" _Naruto…" she murmured, before Naruto lifted her up by her arms. Her top was then torn opened, revealing her pink bra and cleavage._

" _Ah!"_

 _She was then lifted onto the desk, and was gently laid on her back. Naruto reached out and ripped her bra off, making her breasts bounced about. The brunette then felt her skirt being hiked up, and her panties pulled down, exposing her pussy._

"Aaaahhhhhhhhnn~" she whined as she stuffed the dildo into her pussy, her eyes rolling back. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

" _Such a dirty girl, just like Airi-chan…You wanted the same experience as your sister."_

Her pussy clasped around the dildo as she pushed it further inside. Her juices oiled it, making it easy to slide in, despite her pussy clamping down on the tool. Her tongue rolled out as she sawed the fake prick into her twat.

" _Nghh...ahhhhhh!" she cried as Naruto smoothly inserted his cock into her pussy. He didn't wait for her to get used to his size before he started pounding her. Her boobs bounced at the force of his thrusts, his bulbous prick-head kissing the entrance to her womb. The constant slapping of flesh filled the classroom, accompanied by Marina's moans._

"Ahh, ohhhh, Naruto~"

Marina continued to thrust the dildo into herself, her body rocking back and forth against it, developing a steady rhythm. Her breasts swayed and wobbled back and forth in her bra, with sweat forming from the pores of her skin. She was so caught up in her lewd act that her thumb flipped a switch, activating the vibration feature. With the force of the thrust, it landed on the Mid level.

"Waaaaahhhhhhhh!" she cried out, the dildo vibrating in her pussy and hit her G-spot. "Ohhhhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

" _Oh, Naruto!" she cried as the blonde sped up his thrusts._

" _Marina-chan, you're so tight that I'm about to cum soon. Where do you want it?" he asked as he sucked on her boobs. "Inside? Your boobs? Or your mouth?"_

" _Inside! Inside! Please cum inside me!" Marina begged, hugging his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't care if I get pregnant! Come for me! Come for me, onii-sama~!"_

" _I'm cumming, Marina-chan!"_

"Onii-sama!"

Marina's body convulsed as she reached her climax. Her back arched as she shook, her juices leaking out between the walls of her pussy and the orange dildo. Her high lasted a minute, before she collapsed onto her bed, panting. Her chest heaved up and down, causing her breasts to bounce.

"Naruto-oniichan…please…" she moaned with each pant. "Fuck me…like you've…been doing…with Airi…"

She slowly fingered herself, and suckled on her breast.

 _Marina was in the hallway outside Airi's room, moaning as she held her breast in her mouth. Still dressed in her school uniform, her fingers dug into her womanhood as she watched through the crack in the door. Her eye was glue through the forbidden scene in the room, where Naruto and Airi were having their "fun" again._

 _Airi was dressed in a black tubetop, red skirt, and black leggings. She also had black cat-ears in her hair, and a red tie around her neck. Right now, she was bent over her desk as Naruto plowed her from behind. Marina's eye was glued to Naruto's prick disappearing into Airi's twat._

" _Nya~! I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" Airi mewled as Naruto lifted her leg up. "Please fill me up again, nya~!"_

She recalled peeking in on Naruto and Airi's sex-espcades through cracks in the doors. The two have been sexually active ever since the incident with Kouzou, and Marina, no matter how much she would deny it, wanted in.

Unfortunately for her, she was unaware of a small camera hidden in her bookcase…

* * *

 **[Kuranaka Residence]**

"So, what are we doing at Sana's house again?" Airi asked wearily, looking up at the familiar house; where she sometimes visited her friend.

"We're going to do some detective work, Airi-chan." Naruto replied, chewing on a stick of pocky.

Kiruko nodded in agreement. "We also have a search warrant," she added, holding up the said document.

"Wait, doesn't Sana's dad have to be here for you to execute it?" Airi inquired, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? How do you know about that?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms.

"Don't underestimate me, onii-chan!" Airi pouted, puffing out her chest. "I've been reading up on law enforcement in my spare time! I want to join the JSVU when I get out of school."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with being close to me, right?" Naruto teased, leaning in close to her.

"Geez, you're so lewd, onii-chan!" Airi gushed, rubbing her thighs together with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto grinned. "Says the girl who insists on multiple 'checkups.'"

"If you two are finished eye-humping each other-" Kiruko drawled with a tilt of her head.

"Never!" Airi declared.

"We need to get in here and see what we can find." Kiruko continued, jerking her thumb at the house. "Preferably before her parents come back."

"Agreed." Naruto nodded, and took out a lockpick. "Let's get this done, dattebayo!"

"Well, we do have an hour before school is over. Also, Sana's dad might stay for another two hours, so we have some time." Airi stated as Naruto picked the lock. "So, what exactly are we looking for again?"

"Sana-chan's secrets." Naruto said, opening the door. "Let's head to her room."

"I know where it is. Follow me!" Airi said, and led the detectives inside.

Closing the door behind them, Airi led Naruto and Kiruko upstairs. As they walked down the hallway, Naruto looked around, and spotted a room that looked like an office. He suddenly stopped, frowning when he spotted something.

"Naruto, what wrong?" Kiruko asked, before catching two pairs of gloves the blond tossed her way.

"Check Sana-chan's room. I'll be right back." Naruto instructed, before entering the office.

"Understood." Kiruko said, and handed Airi the gloves. "Put these on. We don't want to leave any fingerprints."

Airi nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

...

They entered Sana's room. It was almost identical to Airi's room, having a bed, desk, closet, and lamp, etc. It was also similar to Airi's room in terms of girliness.

Airi noticed the TV and went over to it. Beside the TV was Sana's prized video camera. Putting on her gloves, Airi examined the camera, seeing a wire on it, indicating that it was charging. Disconnecting it, Airi turned it on to see Sana's recent recording, seeing her usual habit of recording her friend's embarrassing moments.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you gave the footage to that scum." Airi whispered as went through the tapes. "You'll pay for that, Sana…"

"I found something." Kiruko spoke up, pulling out a video tape from the closet.

She showed it to Airi, who took it and saw that it had no label. She frowned, and switched out the tapes.

"Remember, we have to put everything back the way we found it." Kiruko reminded the twin-tailed blonde.

Airi nodded, and pressed play on the recorder.

" _ **Ah, Daddy, no! Please!"**_

" _ **Hmm, still needs improvements to the formula. No matter."**_

" _ **Please don't do this to me! D-daddy, n-no! Stop!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, my dear. But think of this as another valuable life lesson from your father…"**_

" _ **Ohhhh, owwww! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

Airi's eye widened in horror as she witnessed her best friend being sexual assaulted. But what really sent Airi reeling was the identity of her rapist.

"Oh god…" she choked, dropping the camera with a loud thud. _'Sana!...you were… That could've been ME!'_ Airi thought with horror and disgust.

"It would seem that Kuranaka's on this scheme with Kouzou." Kiruko said, her eyes cold as daggers. "This is what Sana's been hiding."

"That trash…passed her on to that filth!" Airi growled, tears forming in her eyes. "They've broken her! And I bet they did it to get to me!"

"Put everything back the way you found it, Airi." Kiruko instructed stonily as she made to leave the room. "We got what we came for. It's enough to get Sana to talk. Once we officially execute this search warrant, we'll put out an arrest warrant for Professor Kuranaka."

Airi wiped her watering eyes and nodded. "Okay."

She used her phone to record the video before swapping tapes; and put the incriminating evidence back into the closet. After putting the camcorder back on the charger, she left Sana's room with Kiruko. They headed to the office and entered to find Naruto scowling at a picture. From the aura radiating off his person, he was in a foul mood.

"Naruto. Airi-san found a tape of Sana being raped by her father. The scenario is similar to how Kouzou nearly got to Airi-san," Kiruko reported, "It's safe to say that Kuranaka's in on what Kouzou is doing."

"I believe that." Naruto grimly replied, and showed her the photo he was looking at. "After all, they worked together. Just not only in the same school…"

His words trailed off as he looked back at the screen. He flipped through some more photos, showing pictures of him with other men in lab coats. They were all working on the same chemical that was used on Airi and Sana. They were all smiling at their work, as if to mock the JSVU members that were looking at them.

"Wait a minute…" Kiruko murmured, her eyes widening in realization. "Weren't they the ones who supplied that sex cult you busted in your first solo case?"

"Yep. And they had beards and moustaches back then. Now they're clean-shaven to hide their identities. No matter, we'll be running these through facial recognition. Kayoko's gonna love this…" Naruto commented, taking pictures of the photos. "We got what we came for. Let's get the hell out of here, dattebayo…"

* * *

 **[JSVU Observation Room]**

Kayoko was looking sick as she watched the video on Airi's phone. Her face went stark white with shock, disgust, and then helpless fury as she watched Sana becoming another victim they couldn't save in time.

"When was this taken?" she asked quietly.

"A few months ago." Airi replied miserably.

"...Dammit!" Kayoko snapped, and handed Airi's phone back to her. "Never would've imagined that one of those damn scientists had a daughter to test on."

"Um, who are these scientists?" Airi questioned nervously.

"You could say that they were Naruto's Year One final bosses. They're from the non-profit research lab, BLUE Illusions." Yoko said, saying the name with distaste. "They work on improving the "human condition". At least that's what they claimed to do."

"BLUE Illusions specialized in ecstasy drugs, constantly improving their formulas," Naruto added in annoyance. "They planned on using the drugs to make any female they want subservient to them."

Airi looked mortified. "Why?"

"They claim it was to combat the declining birth rate in Japan. They blamed the salaryman culture here. They planned to sell it for dirt cheap to desperate young men down on their luck. And with the amount of guys like that, they'd make a killing." Naruto explained, and stared at Sana, who was still in the interrogation room. "After several cases where their drugs were involved, I tracked them to BLUE Illusions and shut them down in a raid. Most of them were arrested, but some got away. As we just found out, Kouzou and Kuranaka part of the few of the remaining members of BLUE Illusions that slipped through our fingers."

"When we catch them, we'll make them cough up the remaining stragglers. But for now…" Kayoko jerked her head towards Sana on the other side of the glass. "We need to know what Sana knows. Since she was broken, her father may have told her his plan, fearless that she would betray him. Get her to talk, whatever it takes."

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Got it. I'll need Airi-chan for this."

"Of course. Don't worry. Yoko and Kiruko will keep everyone away while you work your magic." Kayoko said, smirking.

"Really, Kayoko-san? I mean, really?" Naruto grumbled at the insinuation, while Yoko snickered and Airi blushed.

"Now who has the dirty mind, eh? Don't worry, I rerouted the camera feed to my office." Kayoko said. "Remember, _whatever it takes~_."

"Be sure to clean up after yourself!" Yoko teased as she dragged Kiruko out of the room with her.

"Those two." Naruto grumbled, before turning to a blushing, but determined Airi.

"If Sana refuses to talk after all we found out, then…" Airi trailed off with a knowing look at her fellow blonde.

Naruto sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "Seems cruel to do so. And I'm sure this has nothing to do with getting revenge on Sana for betraying you."

Airi just stuck her tongue out at him.

…

Sana jumped when Naruto and Airi entered the room. Naruto was dressed his casual wear, while Airi had a policewoman outfit on. Sana watched nervously as Naruto sat down, and blushed when Airi sat on his lap.

"Hello again, Sana." Naruto said, and placed a document in front of her. "Have a look here, dattebayo."

Sana nervously took the piece of paper. "What is this?"

"A search warrant. Basically permission for the JSVU to search your home, regardless of content from the property owner." A grinning Naruto explained. "It's only granted when it involves a crime. From murder, theft, rape, etc."

"But I…I was never raped! Never!" Sana protested.

"Sana." Airi spoke up. "You don't have to lie anymore. We know."

Sana looked confused. "What?"

"This search warrant will be officially executed tomorrow. But, we decided to execute it early, unofficially that is." Naruto said arily, as Sana gained a terrified look. "You couldn't believe the things we found while snooping around. From that video in your closet, to your old man's files."

As Sana stiffened, Naruto continued. "We know he raped and experimented on you. We know he was part of BLUE Illusions that supplied many sexual offenders that the JSVU dealt with over the years. When my co-workers get all that evidence from your house, they will move to arrest your father."

"But, if you do that, then mama will know that daddy broke his promise!" Sana protested, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What promise?" Naruto inquired, leaning forward.

"Mama knows the things he did, and the work he's involved in. She forced him to stop and made him swear not to continue to prove that he loved her. She even offered her body many times to sate his lust" Sana explained, with Naruto looking confused.

"And she believed him?" Airi asked in disbelief.

"She did." Sana looked away. "I found out the hard way, as you saw. I wanted to tell her, but…"

"He told you what would happen to your mother. That she would be emotionally crushed, right?" Naruto guessed, and saw Sana nodding. "Geez. I bet the divorce wouldn't go in her favor."

"I'm so sorry. I was under their spell for months. He sprayed me so much that I can barely control my urges at times." Sana mumbled, rubbing her legs together. "But I realized why they got to me. It was to get to Airi."

"Your father would've still gotten to you, even if you weren't friends with Airi." Naruto said. He took out his tablet, opened the protective cover, and slid it over to the brunette.

Hesitantly, Sana took it with shaking hands. She saw that there were pictures of files found in her father's study. Opening the first picture, she saw the file cover was titled, _**'POTENTIAL TARGETS'**_. She then flipped through the files, seeing names and pictures of different girls that ranged from students to teachers:

"Akizuki, Airi"

"Akizuki, Marina"

"Aoyama, Hatsune"

"Kuranaka, Sana"

"Makino, Haruka"

"Makina, Fuyu"

"Makino, Akira"

"Makino, Natsume"

"Mikami, Yuka"

"Sagimiya, Kaguya"

"Sagimiya, Misaki"

"Takai, Shizuka"

"Uzumaki, Naruko"

"Wakao, Satsuki"

"I…I can't look anymore…"

Sana pushed the tablet away, looking sick. There were tens, dozens, and possibly hundreds of names in the file, hers and Airi's included. Even Naruto's sister as well. She hugged herself as tears fell from her face.

"He promised. He…promised…" Sana mumbled to herself.

"Here."

Airi handed her a tissue, which Sana blew her nose on. She then gave her friend a big hug, and within seconds, Sana began to cry into her shoulder.

"Sana, we can't avoid your mom being heartbroken. But, we still need your help to nail your dad. As you can see, he was targeting you, Airi-chan, and almost every female in the school system. Even those closest to me." Naruto said, standing up and leaning over the table. "You want to save them from him, help us out. Please?"

Sana stiffed. "I…I will. I need to make up for nearly getting Airi taken by Kouzou-san. I don't want him or my daddy to go after anyone else!"

"You help us, then I'll forgive you, Sana." Airi said, clasping her hands around Sana's own.

Sana sniffed, before nodding happily. "Yep!"

"Well, that about does it." Naruto said, admiring the sight of the two friends hugging. "We're bringing in Kouzou and Kuranaka tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Leave it to me!" Sana said boastfully, before getting squeezed by Airi. "Eh, Airi?"

"Oh, onii-chan?" Airi suddenly said eerily.

"Airi-chan? What is it?" Naruto asked, looking confused as Airi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't put this suit on for nothing you know." Airi said with a smirk, as she unbuttoned her front. "It doesn't matter if Sana-chan here cooperated or not, I still want to show her how much of a man you really are, compared to those two losers we're going after."

"...Oh." Naruto sweatdropped as Airi dragged Sana over to him. "Is this really necessary? I mean, Sana's on our side now. And I rather not arrest myself, thank you."

"Don't worry, onii-chan. You're not going to touch her until she wants you too. But me?" Airi hugged Naruto's head into her bust. "You can grope me all you want."

"Um, seems you're rather busy. So I think I-" Sana said meekly, scooting away.

"You can stay right there, Sana!" Airi said loudly, making her freeze in her tracks. "You said that fucking that trash would be better than Naruto fucking me." Airi then stuck her hand in Naruto's pants, feeling his growing erection. "Let me show you how wrong you are."

' _And now I play the role of a human dildo.'_ Naruto mused, returning the kiss Airi was giving him. He moaned as she began stroking him under his pants.

Yang scoffed. **"Shut up, you love it."**

* * *

 **[CLOVER]**

Marina entered the corner convenience store located a few blocks away from her home. After her "personal session" in her room, she needed some fresh air. During her trek, she felt several eyes on her, and saw a black car tailing her. She sighed, knowing it was the security detail that her mother stuck on her tail.

"Welcome to CLOVER's- oh, Marina-san. Good to see you again." One of the employees called over to her.

"Ah, hello Shiori-san." Marina greeted, bowing to her.

Fuyutsuki Shiori is one of the workers at CLOVER. She had pale, blonde hair; and pink colored eyes, She had a look that screamed "gal", with a short stature similar to Airi, and a sizable bust. Her attire is the store uniform that consists of a green and white striped dress top, a blue miniskirt, black stockings, and brown shoes.

"I heard what happened. How's Airi?" Shiori inquired as Marina walked over to her.

"She's fine, and…" Marina hesitated for a moment, thinking about Airi's recent 'activities.' "In good spirits."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad she's okay." Shiori said brightly. "I do hope they catch the bastard who tried to get to her."

"Yeah, me too." Marina mumbled with a down expression.

The word sent out to the public is that Airi was nearly raped by someone, but Kouzou's name wasn't made known. The fact that the rapist is married to the Chief of the JSUV would been quite the headline for the media, which would bring out the annoying paparazzi vultures. Even worse, Kayoko would be subject to an inquiry that'll put her job as the JSUV leader in jeopardy. So "mum" was the word for now.

"So, what can I get ya?" Shiori asked as Marina looked around.

"Where's Yui-chan?" The brunette asked.

"Ah, Yui's training our new employee. She just started today. If you want, you can help by being a customer." Shiori offered, pointing to the aisle where her fellow co-workers are. "But be careful. The new girl is pretty high-and-mighty, like a princess."

"Rich girl, huh?" Marina mused thoughtfully. "I think I may know who you're talking about…"

After waving to Shiori, she went down the aisle to find the two co-workers Shiori spoke of. Both wore the same uniform as Shiori, and were quite as busty as her. One had long, black hair in twintails and orange eyes, and the other had long, blue hair and pink-red eyes.

"Ah, Marina-chan." The twintailed girl said after noticing her.

"Hello, Yui." Marina cheerfully greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just helping our new co-worker." Yui replied and gestured to the new girl. "This is Miki-san. She joined us last week."

The new girl huffed. "Don't bother introducing us. We know each other."

"Hello again, Miki-san." Marina greeted, sweatdropping. "So this what you meant by quitting the sewing club?"

"Of course. Sewing is beneath me." Miki replied haughtily with a flip of her hair.

' _I'm sure it has nothing to do with that time you ruined several projects despite claiming to be a perfectionist…'_ Marina thought while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Are you classmates?" Yui inquired.

Marina nodded. "We are. But we're more acquaintances than friends."

"And let's keep it that way." Miki said, and crossed her arms. "So, what are you doing here?"

"What any normal person would do when coming to a store: shopping." Marina replied cheekily, slowing forming a tick mark on her head. "Must you be like this, Miki-san? No matter how nice someone is to you, you're always so rude." she sighed dramatically in mocking fashion. "Poor Shiori and Yui will have a tough time with you."

"Hey, take that back, Akizuki!" Miki snapped, shaking her fist at her.

"It sounds like your first customer is about to take her business to another store." Marina drawled as she spun on her heel. "Seeing how the new staff is rude and all."

"Ah, hey wait!" Miki cried as she walked away. "Don't do that to me! I only got this job by luck!"

"I thought it was because your parents knew the owner." Yuki piped up, making Miki freeze up and sweat.

"Wait, wait, please!" Wailed Miki as Marina was near the door.

Marina smirked, before turning around, smiling brightly. "Oh all right. What snacks and drinks would you recommend for 'relaxation'?"

She wasn't going to tell the bluette about her little fantasy session involving her being plowed by Naruto on her teacher's desk.

"Well...ah." Miki fumbled for a bit, before grabbing a random box of chocolates. "How about this?"

"Dark chocolate is bitter, you know." Marina said, and groaned under her breath. _'We're going to be here for a while.'_

She could hear Shiori stifling her laughter from behind the counter.

* * *

 **[JSVU Interrogation Room]**

As much as Sana wanted to leave, she also didn't want to. Right now, her hands were on her blushing face, watching through her fingers as Naruto and Airi went at it like rabbits. She was rooted to the spot, watching as Naruto's huge dick pounded mercilessly into Airi's pussy.

"OH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Airi yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes hazy from pleasure, "FUCK ME HARDER, ONII-CHAN!"

"Awawawawawawa~" The brunette mumbled under her breath, her mind still in shock.

For the past ten minutes, Sana had been subjected to the live sex show. Considering the location being inside a police station, this situation might as well be a porno. She watched as Airi freed her fellow blonde's member, before sucking it with vigor. Sana's mouth gaped, saliva trailing out of her mouth at the sight of the massive tool Airi then began servicing servicing. It's size and girth momentary made her forget about her father and Kouzou's both; their members now seemed like toothpicks in her mind.

She nearly fainted when Naruto came in Airi's mouth, and she drew back, his semen drenching her face, giving her a huge, messy facial. After somewhat wiping her face clean, a now predatory-looking Naruto lifted her onto the table and hiked her up miniskirt. Sana slowly and shakingly moved closer as Naruto's tongue danced inside Airi's pussy. Airi was twitching, her body surging with pleasure as her brother ate her out.

She let out an orgasmic scream, sounding as if one reached Heaven.

After lapping up her juices, Naruto turned a dazed Airi around, bent her over the table, and slammed into her from behind. Airi moaned loudly as Naruto filled her up, her tongue hanging out as Naruto assumed his powerful thrusts. The voyeur watched as Naruto held Airi steady by her hips, thrusting in and out.

Coming full circle, Naruto lifted Airi's leg, making sure Sana got an eyeful of his dick sawing in and out of Airi. He also used his other hand to grab a handful of Airi's breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked Sana with a wink, before refocusing his efforts to make Airi and himself cum.

"...May...be…" Sana whined, her legs shaking.

Naruto smirked before grunting, lifting Airi up as he felt his release coming. He lifted Airi up, her back resting on his chest, with his hands holding her up by her thighs; purposely showing Sana his cock constantly jetting onto Airi's twat. His hips relentlessly pumped upwards, with an outline of his prick poking through her stomach.

As for Airi, she was on Cloud Nine. "Please, cum inside me front of Sana-chan! Show her how your better than those two bastards! Oh, fuck, FILL MY PUSSY UP!" she chanted with a freshly-fucked look on her face; her tongue hanging out and her eyes shining with lust. "SEE THIS SANA-CHAN?! THIS IS GONNA BE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as he came at his last thrust. "FUCK!"

He kept himself steady as he came into a shivering Airi. Ropes and ropes of his sticky cum surged into Airi's pussy. Airi moaned as she felt her womb being stuffed to the brim, her tummy bulging a bit. Semen flowed from her pussy, dribbling down her brother's fuckstick and to the floor.

Sana was mesmerized as she watched the duo's climax. Her libido rose as she stuck her fingers under her skirt. She barely felt the heat on her face as she saw Naruto relax, with Airi ahegao face being burnt into her mind. She furiously pumped her fingers into her satch, watching his cum drop to the floor. She almost whined as Naruto withdrew his cock from Airi, hearing Airi coo as she was set on the table.

Airi's body twitched, with Naruto's cum squirting from her pussy. She moaned, digging her fingers into her womb, drawing cum and putting it in her mouth. She sucked her finger with vigor, slurping every last drop of semen.

As a dazed and satisfied Airi enjoyed her treat, Sana fell to her knees, furiously masturbating and rubbing her breasts. She panted, watching a grinning and still hard Naruto approach her. Sana's eyes widened as he towered over her, his dick hovered over her face.

"You want what Airi-chan just got? My cock in your mouth and pussy? Pounding you away until they're filled with my cum?" he asked huskily, resting his cock on Sana's face.

Whether it was her father's training or her own lust, she began nuzzling him with a moan, her tongue slowly sliding out to lick his dirtied fuck-stick. Unable to hold herself back any longer, she opened her mouth and engulfed his large dick.

"Oooohhhhh, good girl…" Naruto muttered, placing his hand on her head.

Sana's eyes widened as his large cock immediately began to shove itself into her throat. Her eyes tearing up a little, she started to match his tempo, and within a few minutes, she grew used to his large size. She moaned, her hands no longer idle as she gripped the cock. She stroked the part where her mouth wasn't wrapped around with one hand; while her other hand caressed his balls.

"How is it, Sana-chan?" Airi asked, leaning over her friends shoulder. "How does my big brother's cock compared to those twigs belong to those scum?"

"MMPH! HNNGHM! MMNNNHH~!"

Sana couldn't answer, due to the fact that Naruto had his cock shoved down her throat. Despite her being unable to speak, her face said it all, her shocked expression quickly turning into one full of lust and pleasure.

Airi smirked, and dug her fingers under Sana's skirt. Feeling her soaking pussy, she inserted her fingers and began pumping them in and out. In addition, she licked and sucked on the sides of Sana's neck.

Sana purred, the vibration from her lips causing Naruto to increase his thrusts. She moaned, looking up at the blonde with hearts in her pupils, and tightened her grip on the base of his cock and jerked it. She felt Airi's fingers increasing their tempo, causing her hips to buck.

"Oh god, cumming!" Naruto groaned, withdrawing his cock and stroking it.

"I'm cumming!" Sana cried, her tongue sticking out as she came onto Airi's hand.

She cooed as Naruto came onto her face, his cum splattering her face and tongue. Ropes of his sticky cum painted her face and shot into her mouth. As cum dripped down her face, she licked it off her lips and swallowed. She hummed, savoring the sweet-and-sour taste, then use the tip of her tongue to play with the head of Naruto's dick.

"Naruto-san…" Sana murmured in orgasmic bliss, feeling the young man's dick rest on her face.

"Oh my, he's still so hard after all that~" Airi giggled, leaning over Sana's shoulder. "Think you can take him, Sana-chan?"

"That is, if you don't mind," Naruto added, rubbing Sana's face with his dick. "I'll make you forget about them."

Sana gasped, suddenly recalling the times with her father and Kouzou. How they took her against her will to become their own fleshlight. How they would pull her aside for a quick fuck. How they would test their drugs to the point that any lewd acts would immediately set her off. But those memories were slowly becoming forgettable, thanks to the heat coming off Naruto's cock.

"Please…" she whimpered. "Make me feel good. I want to feel what Airi felt. Please...help me forget about them."

With Airi's help, Naruto lifted Sana onto the table. He smirked as Airi rested Sana's head on her lap. He slowly pulled Sana's legs apart, and lined his cock against her pussy.

Sana gulped. Now that the lust filled haze has cleared up somewhat, she was snapped back into reality. Her terrible memories, once shrouded in pleasure, was now ripped off, and was now forced to face the horrible reality of what had happened to her-and what she had done. Now, the thing that once gave her pleasure was now also the thing that ruined her life.

"...We can stop if you like." Naruto said softly. His predatory face of lust was gone, replaced by genuine concern. "I won't hold it against you if you want to stop."

Sana gulped, before she put on a face of determination.

"No." Sana whispered. "Make me forget."

Naruto smiled, leaning in and kissed her. Sana moaned into the kiss, her tongue dancing around Naruto's tongue. This distraction allowed Naruto to slowly insert himself inside Sana.

"OooooooooohhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sana cried out, feeling her pussy stretch more than she thought was possible. "So, BIIIIIIG!" Her back arched, instantly cumming around Naruto's dick. She'd never felt so filled; (further enforcing the fact that Kouzou and her father were nothing compared to the blonde). As she relaxed, she recalled her words, that Airi should give herself to Kouzou instead of Naruto.

' _Airi-chan…is so lucky…'_ Sana thought as she got used to Naruto's size.

"Ah, I'm going to move, Sana-chan." Naruto murmured.

He thrust forward, grunting as the tightness of her cunt quivered and squeezed around him. He grabbed her hips to keep her steady, his pounding steadily accelerating.

"So that's the face I make." Airi noted, seeing Sana's look of pure bliss. Smirking, she leaned forward and pulled her shirt up, exposing her chest.

Sana gasped as without warning, Airi took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking on it like a baby. With Naruto fucking her mercilessly, plus Airi sucking on her tit, Sana was already on the verge of cumming.

"Consider yourself lucky, Sana-chan! My sister Marina was going to be next, but you'll serve nicely as an appetizer," Airi jeered, watching Sana's tongue hanging out. "This is for all the times you teased me with your camera."

"Oh, I'm sure you…enjoyed it." Naruto countered, turning Sana over to take her from behind. "I bet you were hoping that I would see them."

Sana could only moan in disagreement. She liked recording Airi, and had no problem following Kouzou's orders to record private videos for his pleasure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about " Sang Airi, spreading her legs in front of Sana's face.

"Ai…ri…?" Sana moaned, blushing when Airi tugged her panties to the side, revealing her glistening pussy lips.

"Make me feel good too," Airi said, using her fingers to part her lips. "You haven't been groping me for nothing…"

"Airi…"

Sana leaned forward and licked Airi's lips. Airi gasped, feeling Sana's tongue slipping into her pussy. The added thrusts from Naruto made her tongue to slip further in, making Airi squeal.

"Oh, so good!" Airi cried, licking her fingers while holding Sana's head. "You and I are gonna have so much fun while Naruto saves Marina, right?"

"Ah!" Sana felt Naruto's cock twitch as she did her best to please her best friend. "I'm, I'm cumming again!" Sana shuddered, her pussy convulsing around Naruto's cock.

"Guh!" Naruto groaned, speeding up his thrusts. When Marina's name was mentioned, he briefly saw Sana as Marina; her butt rippling from the thrusts and her breasts bouncing in her top.

"Oh, fuck Sana, onii-chan! Fuck her like you're going to do Marina, her tight pussy wrapped around you!" Airi panted, close to cumming thanks to Sana's tongue.

With a husky growl, Naruto grabbed one of Sana's arms and pulled them back, fucking Sana in a wheelbarrel position. His other hand grabbed her tits, giving it a squeeze. "She's about as big as you, Airi-chan."

"No! I'm bigger!" Airi snapped back. "I'll _be_ even bigger than her!"

"Mmpmmh!" Sana protested, her face forced further into Airi's crotch. She furiously started pumping her tongue into Airi's soaking pussy, while also using her free hand to play with her friend's clit.

"Sana-chan, you cheater~!" Airi wailed, before cumming in Sana's mouth. "Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ah, Airi~" Sana moaned, her friend's cum flowing down her tongue. "Waahhhh!"

She felt Naruto pulling her up to her feet, making Airi whine. She turned her head, and ended up in a deep kiss from the blonde. She moaned into the kiss, grinding her butt into Naruto's crotch as the latter continued to thrust into her.

"Ah!" Sana broke the kiss. "Guess you'd better poach Yuka-chan too!"

"Yuka?" Naruto questioned, lifting up one of her legs. "Friend of yours?"

"Mikami Yuka, a classmate of ours," Airi replied, before gasping. "Don't tell me they got her too!"

"Who else did they get?" Naruto asked, rubbing Sana's sensitive clit.

"I don't know! I-it's just us!" Sana yelped, feeling her G-spots getting pounded. "I don't know if there are anymore students and teachers that are…involved~!"

"We'll find out…tomorrow…" Naruto grunted, and sped up his thrusts. "I'm going to cum, Sana-chan!"

"Me too, Naruto-san!" Sana cried, "Please cum inside me!"

"With…pleasure!"

Sana howled, feeling Naruto cum inside her. His cum sloshed around inside of her, the sheer amount causing her belly to inflate. She felt Naruto pull out, and caught herself on the table, purring as she felt his cum rain onto her back and butt.

"That was…so good…" Sana murmured, her body heaving again. "I felt like a virgin again."

"So, how's that? Better than those pieces of trash, right?" Airi said, grinning at Sana's ahegao face.

She moaned, her tongue out and her eyes glazed over. "You don't even need to ask~" she answered, her body twitching.

"So, are we all good?" Naruto asked, with Airi hugging him.

"Oh, very much so." Airi cooed, and caressed his cock.

"You are so spoiled." Naruto mused and gave her a kiss.

…

In the Observation Room, Kiruko was watching the action, rubbing her legs together.

"Eeehhhhhhhh…" Kiruko mumbled, her blush visible while her face stained to be passive. "Wow."

"Well, shit. He does know how to please a girl." Yoko whispered, leaning against the wall. The redhead withdrew her hand from her skirt, and licked her fingers.

"I thought you knew that from your little escapades together." Kiruko said, frowning.

Yoko giggled. "All I did these years was jerk him off and blow him. You know, the fun stuff."

Kiruko tilted her head. "That's surprising. I was sure he lost his virginity to you."

"Not exactly." Yoko shook her head. "Before I had my fun with him, he already lost his virginity."

"What? Then," Kiruko looked from Naruto to Yoko. "Who…Who was his first?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was turned him into the sex machine I saw in there." Yoko said with a cat-like smile. "I'm gonna have to corner him one of these days before his little harem gets ahead of stream."

"Well, you better hurry. Words going around that Lieutenant Lockhart is answering America's New York SVU's calls for assistance. She and Captain Akizuki will be sending some of us there." Kiruko informed her partner.

"Oh no, not New York." Yoko groaned, falling to all fours. "Why not Los Angeles? Or Orlando? Somewhere with a beach? Why that damnable hellhole?"

Kiruko shrugged. "If we go, we have a job to do, especially since it's rumored that BLUE Illusions may be involved."

"A BLUE Illusions remnant?" Yoko gave a killer grin. "Count me in then."

"You may get your wish. We're high on the list." said Kiruko, making to leave. "One more thing, why didn't you have sex with Naruto yet?"

"Well, it's due to the size of his tool. I mean, you saw that big boy." Yoko replied, laughing nervously. "Once he spears me with that thing, I won't be coming back."

Kiruko sweatdropped as they left the room. "Am I the only one here with some sort of self-control?."

…

Kayoko's office was dark. Her blinds were down, and her door was locked, ensuring her complete privacy. Kayoko was sitting in her chair, panting as she was touching her vagina and her breasts, both which was exposed. She was staring at the computer, which was currently showing the live events unfolding in the interrogation room.

"You were right, Kushina-chan." Kayoko panted, her fingers inside of her vagina. "He truly is perfect for Airi. I wonder…with Kouzou out of the picture..." She picked up a large dildo, which was sitting next to her keyboard, and gave it a sensual lick.

"If he'll be perfect for me too?"

* * *

 **[Matsubara Academy, the next day]**

"Yeah, that's right, you little whore." Kouzou groaned, watching a video of Marina masterbating in her room. "Take it!"

With a small, husky growl, he came into his fleshlight. Panting for a moment, he pulled off the sex toy from his cock. Using wipes he always carried on him, he cleaned up the small mess he made, before he stepped out of the closet room. Blinking, his eyes readjusted to the sudden change of light, revealing that he was in Professor Kuranata's office.

"Soon, I'll feel the real thing again." Kouzou grinned and opened the covers to the window. "And speaking of which, there they are-uh?"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he looked back, his eyes widened..

Airi and Marina were amongst the students that were coming through the front gate, but they with an uninvited guest.

"No, NO!" He nearly yelled, hitting the window as he recognized the mop of blonde hair. "Why are you here?!"

It was Naruto, dressed in casual clothing. Airi was hanging off his arms, hugging it between her boobs, with a blushing Marina trailing close behind.

"I didn't think they would have him of all people escorting them. Looks like this will be difficult. Then again, he's always made things difficult." he growled, biting his thumb in frustration. _'A change of plans is in order. I should probably tell…'_

Kouzou went to the door, then paused. _'No, he doesn't need to know. I can use this to my advantage. If all goes well, at the end of the day, Airi and Marina will be MY bitches!'_

He had to hold back from laughing as a plan formed in his head.

…

 **(Some time later…)**

"Yaiba. Tenshi. Status?" Naruto spoke into his hidden earpiece.

" **Standing by to execute the search warrant. Thankfully, Kuranata's likeness to his previous picture was enough to get it."** Yoko reported, sounding bored. **"You?"**

"Just walking around aimlessly around the school grounds, but still keeping close to Airi and Marina." Naruto replied as he entered the school building. "They're in class by the way."

" **Gotcha. Just try not to fuck every schoolgirl you see? Leave some for the other boys."** Yoko teased, smirking, **"I mean, how else is Japan supposed to combat the low birth rate crisis, eh?"**

"Laugh it up, Tenshi. I know you want a piece of me after you watched me dominate Airi-chan and Sana-chan." Naruto said smugly. "I literally have no problem cockblocking you for as long as necessary."

" **Oh? I didn't know you were into futanari~"** Yoko countered, laughing over the comms.

"Fuck you."

" **I look forward to it."**

" **Will you two please focus?"** Kiruko chided. **"We have a job to do."**

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun on the job, Yaiba-" Naruto said before stopping his tracks. "You gotta be kidding me."

" **Maelstrom? What's wrong?"** Kiruko inquired, hearing movement from the other side.

"It's Kouzou, he's here!" He whispered after hiding behind a corner.

Yoko gasped. **"What, Kouzou?! Are you sure?"**

"I'm looking right at the bastard, dattebayo!" Naruto hissed, looking around the corner.

There was no mistake, Naruto saw Kouzou down the hall. He frowned when he saw him dragging along a student; a student he recognized.

" **Isn't that the boy who's smittened with Marina?"** Yang wondered, looking through Naruto's eyes.

" **Yeah, Masato."** Naruto answered, frowning at seeing Masato being familiar with Kouzou. _'I don't like this-Yep, don't like_ _ **that**_ _!'_ he yelled in his mind, seeing Kouzou handing the boy a vial of pink liquid. _'Shit!'_

The look of satisfaction on Masato's face did not help matters. Neither did Kouzou's look of triumph.

"Tenshi, Yaiba, once you execute the search warrant, send a squad to the school. Have them cover all the entrances and exits of the school. Kouzou isn't getting away from us this time." Naruto said into his earpiece. "Also, make sure Sana-chan is up to this."

" **Roger that. We'll relay it to Kayoko-san."** Kiruko confirmed.

" **Yeah, leave it to us to psyche Sana-chan up. Just me sure to leave a piece for us, as well as for Airi, eh?"** Yoko advised.

"Of course I will. Just don't yell at me when I decide to kill the bastard." Naruto replied fiercely, before cutting the connection. "Time to get to work."

" _ **You're about to end that man's whole career!"**_ Yang jeered.

Naruto smirked at that. "And everyone else he's associated with…"

 **END OF CHAPTER 02**

* * *

 **Next time, Chapter 03: Saving Marina (for real!)**

 _-Right, for realsies, Naruto goes to save Marina from Kouzou's machinations. Kick ass, take names, chew bubblegum, and get the girl. Alright? Alright. Okay? Okay. Let's go!_

Okay, so those recent Kuroinu episodes are made by Magin Label. But I learn some people in PoRO helped make the episodes, so Kuroinu is still in. Not gonna go back on my word on that since that announcement was welcomed by you readers.

* * *

 **-Chapter notes**

Kuranaka is from Oni Chichi: Rebirth

BLUE Illusions is an OC company, inspired by the Blue NTR hentai anime series.

Shiori, Yui, and Miki are from JK to Ero Konbini Tenchou

* * *

 **Released: Monday, June 17, 2019**


End file.
